Stranded In Bear Canyon
by BlueF250
Summary: The A shift of station 51 finds a lot more then they bargin for when they respond to a MVA in Bear Canyon during a driving storm leaving some of the crew a little worse for wear having to depend on each other for survival.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All "Emergency!" characters belong to Mark VII and Universal Studios.

A/N: This is my first on-line story and I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review or private message me with comments or questions. I am just starting out and would welcome any help you are willing to offer. I am admittedly computer stupid so Piscean6724 has very graciously offered her services as my Beta to get the story on-line. My undying gratitude goes out to her for her patience and support getting me started.

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 1

It was 4:00 p.m. and the rain had been falling steadily in L.A. County for 2 days straight. The A shift of station 51 had just returned from a MVA on the 405 freeway.  
"I am freezing." Johnny said, his lips bluish in color and the rest of him dripping wet like his crewmates.

"I know. I am going to have to find another pair of boots after this last call." His partner complained.

"Stoker is heating up some soup for us and the coffee is already brewing."

"Thanks Cap, we could sure use it. Is it supposed to keep raining like this?"

"Yeah, right thru until tomorrow night." Hank replied.

"Wonderful," came Roy's uncharacteristically sarcastic reply. "I need to buy more boots or wear my turnout gear continuously!"

"This weather is not fit for neither Man or Beast!" Chet griped.

"You got that right." Marco lamented. "I'm gonna go change."

"I am taking a hot shower." Chet added.

The crew of station 51 settled down to an early dinner of hot soup and grilled cheese sandwiches trying to rewarm their damp and cold spirits on such a dreary day. As after dinner coffee was being enjoyed the tones sounded.

"Station 51 motor vehicle accident mile marker 17 Bear Canyon Rd. Time out17:02." The voice of Sam Lanier echoed.

"Station 51 kmg365." Hank responded.

The squad led the way as station 51 headed out to Bear Canyon.  
As they approached Bear Canyon Rd. the rain was falling harder and visibility was getting more difficult.  
"We are almost out of our district." Roy commented.

"It's a good thing we don't get too many calls out this far." His dark haired partner responded.

The squad and the engine crossed the bridge into Bear Canyon. As they start down Bear Canyon road the driving conditions became risky as rocks and debris had littered the roadway with several spots having deep puddles or mud washed over the roadway. The road was getting more difficult to navigate and Roy brought the squad to a crawl.

"You better warn Mike."

"Yeah." Johnny picked up the microphone to talk to their engineer.

"Engine51 this is Squad 51, be advised that the roadway ahead is covered with debris and areas of deep flooding. We will be taking it real slow from here."

"10-4" Captain Stanley acknowledged.

After 10 more minutes of vehicular crawling they arrived at mile marker 17 where they were greeted by a mud slide blocking the road completely. The men moved out to assess the situation.

Cap, Roy and Johnny walked to the edge of the cliff and saw a single car near the bottom resting between some trees.

"Doesn't look too bad."

"Yea, Cap. We should be able to get down there pretty easy."

"It looks a little slippery with all this rain. We better take it slow." Roy added.

"You guys go get your gear. I'll have Chet and Marco set up some lines for you off the engine."

"Ok,Cap." Johnny answered.

"Chet ,Marco set up some lines for Johnny and Roy and a third for the stokes."

"On it Cap." The younger lineman responded as he and Marco got to work on rigging the lines.

"Mike, grab a stokes and a backboard off the squad will ya Pal?"

"You got it, Cap!"

The rain slowed to a drizzle as the two paramedics headed to the edge of the cliff.

"You ready, Junior?"

"Yeah, let's get down there before it starts raining again."

The two men were being lowered down by their crew mates when Johnny's pulley became jammed.

"We need to go down another 20 feet." Roy said into the HT.

Cap keyed his mic. "Okay Roy, we can lower you down but Johnny's pulley is jammed so we will need a few minutes to fix it."

"10-4, Cap."

Roy replaced the HT into his pocket and turned to his partner. "Your pulley is jammed. Cap says they need a couple of minutes to fix it so I'm going to head down to the car."

"Ok, you be careful down there." Johnny warned.

Back at the engine Mike and Cap were working on Johnny's line.

"Cap, we got to tie off this line so I can fix the pulley."

"Ok," Hank responded as he tied Johnny's line to the eye hook on the engine taking the pressure off the pulley.  
"Thanks, Cap."

"I'm gonna go have a look, Mike."

Cap moved back to the cliffs edge; trying to see in the late day shadows. Mike took off his helmet to work on the pulley. Marco tied off Roy's line and joined Chet and Cap at the road side.  
Mike continued to work on Johnny's line and finally got it free.

Suddenly a small rumble could be heard overhead as a barrage of dirt and rock descended on Mike's defenseless body. Mike took a rock to the side of the head and crumpled hard and fast.

Cap turned at the sounds behind him and was shocked at what was going on. "Mike, oh God!"

Chet and Marco turned to see what Cap was talking about and stopped in their tracks in horror!


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded in Bear Canyon

Chapter 2

Cap rushed to Mike's side; digging with his hands frantically trying to free his engineer. "Mike, Micheal, can you hear me? Stoker?"

Chet and Marco joined him in trying to free Mike. After a few tense moments Mike was uncovered from the mudslide. Cap quickly pulled a glove off and checked for a pulse.

"Cap?" Chet questioned nervously.

"He's got a pulse." Cap said with relief in his voice. "Marco, get a c collar and a backboard from the squad."

"Yes sir." Marco replied as he complied with the order.

"His arm is bleeding pretty good." Chet said to the others. "We better wrap that up with something until Johnny or Roy can get a look at it. I'll get some bandage stuff from the trauma box. Be right back."

Cap let out a slow breath that he did not realize he was holding as he looked down at his unconscious engineer. He took a bandana from his pocket and applied pressure to the facial laceration on the left side of Mike's head. "Don't worry Mike. We'll have you to Rampart in no time."

Chet and Marco quickly returned with the supplies to treat Mike.

The HT came to life with Roy's voice. "Engine 51 this is squad 51. We have one victim down here. He is unconscious and looks like he has suffered a mild concussion as well as possible leg fracture. Request you send down a leg splint, c collar and back board with the stokes."

"10-4 squad 51." Cap responded. "Be advised it will be a few minutes. We have a code I up here."

"!0-4." Roy answered in a worried tone.

"Did he say a code I?" Johnny asked Roy as he swung on his rope over to a narrow ledge where he could get a foot hold and steady himself.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened?"

Engine 51's crew slowly log rolled their engineer onto the backboard. Cap set the C collar around his neck. Checking for other injuries, Cap noticed that Mike's left arm was at an odd angle from his body. He felt Mike's left upper arm and could tell that it had started to swell just below the shoulder.

Cap motioned to the swelling. "I think he might have broken this arm right here."

Chet looked at the area Cap was pointing to and replied. "Yeah, looks that way. Here are the bandages for that arm."

Cap and Chet carefully cleaned and wrapped up Mike's left forearm trying to stop the bleeding.

"Alright men," Hank began. "Let's move him over by the squad until we can get Gage and Desoto up here. Chet, you stay with Mike. Marco and I will take care of the rescue. If Mike wakes up don't let him move."

"I'm on it Cap." Chet pulled out a blanket and covered Mike with it as Hank and Marco went back to Johnny's line.

Cap keyed the mic on his HT. "Roy, let Johnny know we are going to start lowering him down again.

"10-4," came the reply.

Roy yelled over to Johnny who was swinging back to the ledge closer to the car. "Hey Johnny, they're gonna lower you down now!"

"Good, I can't do anything from here."

Roy went back to the car where he found the driver was now conscious. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, my head hurts and my leg is killing me." The driver answered.

"Yeah, it looks like you broke your leg and hit your head on the steering wheel." Roy answered. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What's your name?" Roy asked his patient.

"Steve, Steve Palmer."

"Well my name is Roy and I'm an LA County Paramedic. Me and my crew up there are going to get you up and out of here. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was coming around the curve and the canyon wall caved in on the road. I tried to stop but my car slid right off the road and here I am."

Roy gave him a weak smile. "Okay well you hang tight. As soon as my partner gets here we will get you out of here."

"Okay."

Roy looked up to see Johnny starting to be lowered but his rope had been slowly fraying on a sharp rock edge. Up top Marco and Cap were manning Johnny's line when suddenly, without warning Johnny's rope broke at the fray spot dropping Cap and Marco as the rope went slack. Cap gasped in horror as he realized that his paramedic had just fallen into the canyon. Hank and Marco ran to the cliffs edge looking for Johnny.

Roy was frozen in fear after seeing his partner drop 20 feet to the rocky canyon floor in front of him.

Hank keyed up the mic on his HT. "Roy, is Johnny ok? His line suddenly gave way."

"Going to check him out right now; give me a minute."

Roy rushed to a crumpled Johnny's side; not sure if he was even breathing. Roy reached for his partner's neck and was relieved when he felt a pulse. "That's good, Junior. Johnny, can you hear me?"

Blood was streaming down Johnny's face and coating his collar in a crimson red. He slowly stirred and opened his eyes. Roy checked him for injuries and discovered some possible fractured ribs on the left side.

"Roy?" Johnny spoke in a raspy whisper.

"Yeah Johnny, I'm right here. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My ribs, my leg, my head."

Roy checked Johnny's leg and found a tib/fib fracture of his left leg.

"Is Johnny alright?" Hank asked through the HT.

"He will need some assistance getting out of here but his injuries are not life threating, Cap."

"Thank God."

Cap moved to the engine to call for a second ambulance and to report the 2 code I's and realized that they had no radio signal from their location. "Just great." He growled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I am so amazed!

Stranded In Bear Canyon-3

Chapter 3

"Let's move Mike over by the engine. I'm going to take the squad and head back toward the bridge and try to get a signal to headquarters."

"We will send the first stokes down to Roy." Marco said to his Captain.

Chet and Marco carefully picked up the back board containing their Engineer and moved him over toward the engine. Cap took the squad back down the hill toward the bridge to get more man power and an additional ambulance for his two fallen men. As the bridge came into sight Cap could see something was amiss. As he got closer he could make out the problem - a section of the bridge had washed away.

"Just great; the only way to get us out now is by chopper." Cap said to himself in a sarcastic voice. He picked up the microphone in the squad and keyed up the mic. "LA this engine 51, do you copy?"

"Go ahead 51, we read you." Replied the voice of Sam Lanier.

"LA we have a single victim of a MVA here as well as 2 code I's at this location. Be advised that the bridge into Bear Canyon has been washed out and there is a mudslide blocking Bear Canyon Road just past mile marker 17. Request a chopper to extricate the injured."

"Negative on choppers at this time; dangerous storms still in the area and all choppers are grounded until tomorrow morning."

"10-4, LA please advise Rampart of our situation and I will radio them back when the men have been extricated."

"10-4 51 stay safe out there."

"Too late for that," he mumbled under his breath. Cap headed back to the accident sight grinding his teeth at the latest development.

While Cap was gone, Chet and Marco managed to get the driver and Johnny topside and were getting Roy ready to come up at last. Cap moved to Stoker's side and reached down to check for a pulse. He was relieved to find that it was a little stronger than before.

He then moved over to his other injured man. "Johnny, how are you feelin'?"

"Not bad for a guy who fell 20 feet. I think I cracked a couple ribs and Roy says my left leg is busted."

"What about your head?" Hank asked his injured paramedic.

"Hard as ever; didn't even lose consciousness but that cut has been bleeding a bit…. just needs a few stitches is all."

"Cap, you rest easy. We will be gettin' out of here soon." Johnny consoled.

Cap moved over to the driver. "Hi, I am Capt. Stanley how are you feeling?"

"The truth? Stupid for driving up here in this weather and causing your guys to get hurt."

"Hey," Cap offered smiling down at him. "This is just one very unfortunate accident and no one is at fault! Okay?"

"Okay."

"You just rest there while we get Roy up here and get you guys squared away!"


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded In Bear Canyon-4

Chapter 4

As Roy rejoined the group topside, the wind started to pick up and the rain started to fall harder.

"We need to find some shelter." Hank said stating the obvious.

"Hey Cap, there was an old cabin back down the road a ways on the left." Chet offered. "I saw it when we came in."

"Alright, let's get these 3 loaded up and head down there."

Marco gathered up the ropes from the rescue while Roy, Cap and Chet got the injured onto vehicles for transport. Roy and Chet jumped in the squad with Mike and Johnny carefully loaded on the back and Cap took Marco with him in the engine with Steve's stokes carefully set across the two back jump seats. Roy took the lead in the squad hoping that Chet was right and there was some kind of cabin where he could treat his patients properly out of the weather and harm's way. As they slowly made their way down the road the cabin came into view.

Chet opened the passenger's side door quickly. "I'll go check it out." He knocked on the cabin door. "Hello! Anyone home?...fire department…..hello!"

Deciding that the cabin was abandoned Chet broke a small pane of glass in the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and could tell that the cabin had been empty for some time.  
Chet went back to the squad as Cap joined them.

"It's empty; looks like an old hunting cabin."

"Okay, let's get these guys inside." Cap said to his remaining healthy crew.

Steve was first to be moved into the cabin followed by the still unconscious Stoker.

"Chet check out that fireplace." Cap ordered. "If it's safe see if you can get a fire started. These guys have got to be freezing."

"Okay, Cap."

"Roy, get me all the information on these guys to relay to Rampart and I'll go back down to the bridge and radio it back in.

Roy was anxious to get his injured partner inside. "Okay, but-"

"Marco and I will go get Johnny." Hank answered before Roy could ask the question. Marco and Cap went back to the squad and collected the now shivering paramedic."

"John, you alright?"

"Just cold, Cap."

"I got Chet getting the fireplace going. We will have you warmed up in no time."

"Thanks, Cap." Johnny said then closed his eyes.

Roy and Cap got to work on gathering the vitals on their three victims while Marco helped Chet with the fire. With the vitals completed, Roy handed the information to Cap.

"Anything else they need to know?" He asked his senior paramedic.

"Tell them that Mike has not regained consciousness since his accident, Steve is conscious and responding well and Johnny has been conscious and is running a slight fever 100.2 degrees."

"Alright… I'll be back." Hank said as he left to radio Rampart in the squad.

Roy got to work on getting his patients out of their wet clothes. "Marco can you find me some blankets?"

"Sure, Roy." Marco started rummaging thru the closet and found several warm blankets stored in plastic. He brought the blankets to Roy. "These should help."

"These are perfect." Roy said as he covered the still shivering Johnny and then moved over and did the same for Mike and Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 5

Cap returned from contacting Rampart and came through the door with rain dripping off his turn out gear.

Roy looked up. "Bad out there huh?"

"Yeah, it's really coming down. I think we are gonna be stuck here a while. Here's a list from Doctor Brackett. He said any problems or changes he wants to hear from us right away." He said handing the list to Roy.

Cap took off his coat and helmet. "Okay what can we do to help?"

"Let's start with Steve." Roy said looking at the list. "We need an IV set up D5W, 3 milligrams MS IV and elevate the leg."

Cap grabbed the liter of D5W and started putting it together.

"Marco, can you grab that throw pillow and prop up that leg there?" Roy asked pointing to the desired item.

"Sure, Roy."

Roy cleaned Steve's arm for the IV. "We sent your vital signs and a description of your injuries to Rampart and they have prescribed some medication that will make you feel more comfortable."

"You can do that?" Steve asked with a grimace.

"Roy here is one of the best paramedics in the state. He and Johnny over there were the first team to ever treat a patient in the field. If something ever happens to me I just hope they are on shift with me to help me out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chet."

"No problem, Pally."

"Here we go; just a little stick." Roy says as he sets the needle on the first try. "Alright Cap, hand me some tape…. okay let me adjust the drip… okay where can we hang this?"

"I got an idea." Marco chimed in as he grabbed a tall back wooden chair and positioned it behind the three men. He then grabbed a ball of yarn that was on the shelf. He cut off a piece of yarn and threaded it through the hole in the IV bag and tied it to the top of the chair."

"Hey Marco, that's great." Roy said as he added the MS through the IV port. This might make you sleepy but your body can use the rest anyway so just try to relax okay? I will be back to check on you in a little while."

Roy then turned his attention back to Hank. "Cap, can you set up another IV D5W for Mike?"

"You got it."

"Chet can you find me a bucket or a pan or something we can use to clean Mike's forearm?" Roy asked the younger lineman.

"I'll find something."

Roy set the IV in Mike's right arm and Cap taped it for him. Roy adjusted the drip. "That's good. I'll get the atropine."

Hank looked at Marco. "Ok, Marco can you hang his IV as well?"

"You got it, Cap." Marco tied the liter bag to the chair like Steve's.

Roy added the atropine to Mike's IV port. "Cap, grab some gauze squares from the trauma box and a liter of saline, some rolled gauze and one of those large sterile wound packs."

"Getting it."

"How about this waste basket?" Chet asked standing in front of Roy.

"That will be great." Roy unwrapped the wound and grimaced at the severity of it and how much dirt was in it. He took the trash can from Chet and placed it on the floor below the arm. "Cap, can you hold his arm?"

"Sure, like this?" Cap gently held the arm out from the hand and elbow leaving Roy access to the wound.

Using the saline and the 4x4s, Roy carefully cleaned out the wound.

"How deep is that?" Cap asked.

"Around a ¼ to 1/2 inch in places. It's gonna take a quite a few stitches to fix this up."

Roy opened the sterile wound packet and carefully wrapped it around Mike's forearm . Roy then used the rolled gauze to hold it firmly in place trying to keep a little constant pressure on it to stop anymore bleeding. Using the tape Roy secured the end of the rolled gauze. "Okay Cap, you can set that arm back down. I am going to clean this laceration on his head here and he should be good for a while."

Roy used more 4x4s and saline to clean the head wound. "Marco, can you set up the oxygen for Mike here. They want him on 6 liters."

"I am on it."

Roy moved over to Johnny's side. "Johnny?"

Johnny opened his brown pain filled eyes and made eye contact with his partner. "How are Steve and Mike?"

"Steve's got his IV and pain meds on board and is resting quietly."

"Mike?"

Roy tried to use his professional mask to hide his concern for Mike as he continued. "Still unconscious, his eyes are equal but a little sluggish. Looks like he has a fractured humorous and maybe a dislocated shoulder as well. He also has two lacerations - one facial and a large gash on his left forearm."

"Is he immobilized?"

"Yes."

"D5W and atropine?" Johnny croaked out.

"Why do I bother calling Rampart when I have you for a partner?" Roy teased.

"Just making sure." Johnny answered weakly.

"Let's take care of you for a minute!"

"Let's see IV D5W and eurithromycin?"

"D5W, Gentimycin 10ccs every 6 hours." Roy corrected laughing. "How is your pain level 1 to 5?"

"Two."

Roy knew better. "Now look me in the eye and say that."

"Okay, maybe more like a 4."

"Brackett is allowing for you to have 3mgs MS for pain because it looks like we are going to be here for the night."

"Well,a'right. I might get to sleep a little after all."

"Are you getting enough oxygen 'cause Brackett wants you on 02 for your ribs but I know that you hate it and I'll spend all night putting it back on you so I will make an agreement with you. I won't make you use it as long as you promise to tell me if you start feeling weak or dizzy. Agreed?"

"Yes mother, now go check on Mike!"

"Get some rest." Roy grinned as he patted Johnny on the shoulder and stood back up.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==

A/N: I have no medical training and all the mistakes are mine. I did do some research on the internet for this story to try to be as accurate as possible especially for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 6

Roy went back to Mike's side and took a fresh set of vitals on him. He recorded his findings in his notebook and then removed the dressing from Mike's facial laceration. Taking some more 4x4s and a little saline, Roy cleaned out the cut.

"How does it look?" Cap asked as he watched his senior paramedic work.

"Not too bad. I don't think it will need stitches."

"That's good." Cap responded.

"Yeah." Roy said as he finished cleaning the wound and covered it with a clean dressing.

"Roy, shouldn't he be waking up by now?" Cap questioned with a deep look of concern in his hazel eyes.

Roy hesitated before he answered choosing his words carefully so as not to alarm his Captain.  
"Everyone reacts differently to a trauma and in Mike's case we rarely ever see him get injured so we don't know what is normal for him. I can tell you that his vitals are all within the normal range and his reflexes are good. His eyes are equal but a little sluggish to react. He's holding his own. I know it's frustrating."

"Yeah, I just want to talk to him so I know he will be alright." Cap said in a low voice.

"Maybe you should. Johnny and I were reading an article at Rampart the other day that suggested that people should try stimulating the victim with familiar voices and music."

"Well, don't expect me to sing to him but maybe I will try talking to him." Hank said; his voice sounding a little more encouraged.

Roy laughed. "Ok, well I am going to go check on Steve." He got up and moved over to Steve giving Hank better access to Mike.

"Alright Mike, Mike wake up?" Hank paused for a moment before he continued. "Stoker, can you hear me?"

Cap reached down and took a hold of Mike's right hand with his own. "Come on Mike, it's Hank, I need you to wake up!" After a moment Hank sighed when he received no response from his engineer. Then in his most authoritative voice he said, "Micheal Stoker, you need to wake up now!"

Hearing his formal name uttered by his Captain in an aggressive manor stirred something in Mike's subconscious. Mike swallowed hard and suddenly pulled his hand from Cap's and grabbed at the oxygen mask. Feeling trapped, Mike struggled against the back board straps and stabilizer that had been placed on his injured arm trying to move. His breathing began to race as he continued to panic.

"Roy, a little help here!" Hank called for his paramedic.

Roy looked up and could see right away what was happening. He instantly jumped up and joined Cap at Mike's side. "Hey Mike, it's me Roy… hey, you've got to take it easy, Mike. You're alright."

"Mike, you're alright… we've got you, Pal. You're gonna be ok but you have to calm down." Cap soothed.

Hearing Cap's voice again, Mike slowly opened his blue eyes and locked eye contact with Cap.

"Welcome back, Pal; you've had me pretty worried!" Cap said with a smile.

"Mike, you need to calm down…. slow deep breaths ok?" Roy advised him.

Mike nodded slightly in the backboard straps and tried to steady his breathing. He closed his eyes again on tried to catch his breath. Calming down slightly, he locked eyes with Cap again.

"Mike, I'm gonna get your vital signs for Rampart, ok?" Roy asked pulling out the BP cuff.

Mike nodded again and Roy recorded the readings in his notebook from the now conscious Stoker.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Roy asked.

Mike pulled the oxygen mask off and handed it to Cap. Then in a dry raspy voice he explained. "My left arm, my left forearm and my forehead is stinging."

"Can you move your fingers?"

"Yes." Mike confirmed as he demonstrated by wiggling his fingers on his left hand.

"Can you move your toes?"

"Yes." He managed to croak out while he again demonstrated his ability.

"Can you tell me what you remember about today?" Roy asked continuing his assessment.

"We were lowering you guys down and Johnny's pulley jammed. Cap tied off the line to let me work on it. It was getting dark so I had to take my helmet off to see what I was doing and then I woke up here." He answered weakly; his voice still ragged.

"You got hit with a half a ton of dirt and rock from the top of the canyon wall." Hank further explained. "We literally had to dig you out by hand."

Mike closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Mike, you alright, pal?" Cap asked concerned.

Mike opened his eyes again. "Arm really starting to hurt."

"I'm going to call Rampart right now and see what we can do to help you with that… you just rest easy." Roy consoled.

"'kay." Mike whispered swallowing hard again and licking his dry lips. "Cap?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Thirsty."

"Ok pal, I'll see about getting you something to drink." Cap said standing and heading over to join Roy at Johnny's side.

"How is he?" Hank asked Roy.

"Okay, I guess. His vitals are staying stable with the IV fluids but his temperature is slowly climbing. It is normal for your temperature to go up slightly at night but even with the meds he is already on his fever is up to 101.5 degrees. I want to talk to to see if he should be getting something else for that fever."

"Okay, but Mike is thirsty. Is it alright for him to get a drink?"

"Yes but I don't want him moving. We need to find him a straw or something." Roy said looking around.

"How about a piece if IV tubing?" Hank suggested.

"That would be perfect." Roy agreed as he grabbed a piece of the tubing and handed it to his Captain.

"Thanks." Cap said as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Chet, I need a bottle of water. Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yeah, Cap. Marco found a can of coffee still in date in the cupboard along with  
some cans of soup.

"That's great; just keep track of what you use. I want to replace it to the cabin owner."

"You got it, Cap. Here's the bottle of water."

"Thanks, Chet." Cap smiled as he turned and walked back to Mike's side. "Here you go, Pal."

Cap held the straw to Mike's parched lips. "Drink it slow, okay?"

Mike complied and slowly drank the cool water; closing his eyes as he washed the dirt from his throat from the slide earlier. He continued sipping until his thirst was quenched let go of the straw. "Thanks, Cap."

"You just rest easy. I'll be right here if you need anything alright?"

"'kay." Mike whispered as he drifted off to a painful sleep.

Cap set the water down on the table and started his vigil again of watching over his fallen engineer.

E!


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 7

Roy took the squad out to the washed out bridge to call Rampart. The rain was pounding the little red Squad as Roy set up the biophone. "Rampart this is squad 51. How do you read?"

"We read you loud and clear. How are you guys doing out there?" Dixie asked.

"This weather just won't let up; it's still pouring up here."

"That's awful. The cabin you're in is holding up ok?"

"Yeah, Chet's got a fire going and I think Marco was making soup when I left."

"Nice." Dixie spoke into the microphone in the dryness of the hospital base station.

"Let me give you these vitals for Dr. Brackett. MVA driver, pulse is 90, BP is 120/80 and his respirations are at 16. Code I, victim 2, Mike Stoker has regained consciousness. He is now alert and cognizant of his surroundings. Pulse is 80, BP 110/80 and respirations are at 20. The arm fracture is causing him considerable pain and he is requesting pain medications. Code I, Victim 3, Johnny Gage is currently sleeping, but his fever has progressed a full degree and a half to 101.5 degrees, pulse is 84, BP 100/70 and respirations are at 16 and shallow. The dose of MS is managing his pain enough that he can rest comfortably."

"10-4 51, please stand by."

Roy leaned his head back in the cab of the squad waiting for a response; fatigue letting itself be known. Roy tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Dr. Brackett walked up to Dix, "What do you have?"

"51's patient update." Dixie said handing him the slip of paper.

Dr. Brackett read through Dixie's notes and then moved to the radio. "How long are you guys going to be up there?"

"The bridge is out that leads into the canyon and a mudslide has closed the road out through the other end so we will be out here until the chopper can air lift us out of here. With the weather as it is right now it will be a while."

"How are you for supplies?" Kel asked in his most serious voice.

"Running low…. 3 bags D5W left and 1 dose MS."

"I see, that's going to be a problem. Keep them all on the D5W until it runs out and then we will make adjustments at that time. Split the MS with the driver and Johnny."

"What about Stoker? That arm fracture is displaced and by now I am sure he is in alot of pain."

"I don't know, Roy; he was unconscious a long time. I would rather hold off if we can."

Roy grimaced. "That's just it Doc, I don't think we can. He was in serious pain when I left him to radio in. I don't want him slipping into shock from the pain."

"Alright, I don't like this so if there are any problems you will radio in right away. Give him 3 mg MS."

"I only got enough MS for Steve and Johnny."

"Damn, okay give him .5 milligrams Talwin instead."

".5 mg Talwin, 10-4."

"Johnny's fever is still climbing?" Dr. Brackett asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he's up to 101.5 degrees."

"I don't like that. Let's get aggressive with this, 20 cc gentimcyn,10cc Baytril and let's start him on aspirin as long as his wounds are not bleeding."

"20 cc gentinycin, 10 cc Baytril and aspirin, 10-4 Rampart." Roy repeated.

"How are you holding up? Where are you guys staying?" Kel asked turning his attention to the others in the group.

"Pure adrenalin and Coffee! We are hold up in an old hunting cabin. It's warm and dry."

"The rest of your crew?" Dr. Brackett asked with concern.

"I think Chet and Marco were making soup when I left and Captain Stanley is watching my patients for me but I gotta tell ya this day is gonna give the cap a few more grey hairs."

"Make sure you guys get some rest when you can." Kel said into the microphone. "It sounds like you are in for a long night. I will expect an update at 5am, earlier if there are any changes, okay?"

"10-4 Rampart."

"Be careful out there, will you?"

"Yes,Doc! Squad 51 out." Roy put away the biophone and drove back to the cabin.

He slipped in the door shaking off the rain dripping off his turnout coat and hung it by the door.

Roy, your back?" Cap announced.

"Is it letting up at all out there?" Chet asked.

"Nope!" The senior paramedic answered dejectedly.

"Hey Roy, we saved you some soup."

Thanks Marco. Let me take care of these guys first." Roy said as he began taking Steve's vitalss and then treated him according to Dr. Brackett's instructions. Happy with Steve's condition Roy moved on to Mike. Kneeling next to Mike, Roy started to take his vital signs. Mike opened his eyes as blue eyes met, Roy knew the answer before he asked the question.

"Mike, how are you feelin? Pretty sore , huh?"

"Yeah."

" approved some Talwin for pain and you should be sleeping in no time." Roy offered as consolation.

"Thanks." Mike closed his eyes against the pain he was still feeling.

"Where do you hurt the most?"

"Upper left arm. I got a dull headache but it's nothing compared to that arm." Mike complained.

"Can you move your fingers and toes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me change this IV bag and then I can add the Talwin. It will just take a few minutes to work." Roy quickly went to work. "Okay, Mike you should be alright. I'm gonna go check on Johnny okay?"

"What happened to Johnny?" Mike asked as the Talwin began to take effect.

"Roy, I got this. You go take care of Johnny." Cap offered.

"Thanks, Cap."

Roy moved to Johnny's side noticing immediately that his fever was still raging.

"Cap, what happened to Johnny? Did the pulley give way?" Mike asked guilty.

"It took us a few minutes to dig you out. Then we got to work on John's pulley, meanwhile the line had been rubbing on a rock edge and had started to fray as we began to lower him again and it snapped and he fell about 15 feet." Cap explained hanging his head at the memory.

"How bad is he hurt?"

Knowing what his engineer is thinking, Hank quickly turned the conversation around. "No Mike, this was not your fault. This was just a freak accident."

"But I rigged those lines." Mike whispered.

Cap looked Mike right in the eye. "It was an accident. No one is at fault for this; it just happened."

"You still have not told me what's wrong with Johnny?"

Hank sighed before he answered. "Fractured left ankle, 3 or 4 cracked ribs and he needs a few stitches on his head from a cut."

"What aren't you telling me, Cap?"

"He has been running a fever for the last few hours and no one seems to know why."

"What does Roy say?" Mike asked struggling against the pain medication.

"Roy says he's ok for now but you can tell he is worried too."

"You can trust Roy. He wouldn't lie to us." Mike said licking his lips.

"I know, now you get some rest." Cap stepped over to help Roy with Johnny.

Roy could already see that things were not going well for his partner; beads of sweat covered his forehead and his breathing was still shallow and somewhat labored. Johnny's eyes were closed as he tried to find relief from his injuries. "Hey, Johnny?"

Johnny opened his eyes to see Cap and Roy staring down at him. Johnny gave them a crooked smile. "Hi Cap, Roy."

"How you feeling?" Roy asked his partner.

"I think the MS has worn off." Johnny uttered trying hard not to whine.

"Me Too." Roy said turning to Hank. "Cap, can you get a temp on him while I get his BP?"

"Sure." Cap placed the thermometer in Johnny's mouth as Roy continued to evaluate his partner.

Cap took the thermometer from Johnny's lips and read it. "102 degrees."

Roy looked up and locked eyes with his captain in alarm for a second and then he switched to paramedic mode treating Johnny with his new medications and changing the almost empty IV fluids. He took a damp cloth and mopped the sweat off Johnny's forehead then carefully brushed his shaggy bangs out of his eyes. Johnny drifted off to sleep.

"Your turn." Cap suggested.

"My turn?" Roy asked confused.

"Grab some of that soup Marco saved for you and then you are going to get some rest."

"Cap, I'm fine."

"You're also my only functioning paramedic so I need you in top form. Do I need to make it an order?"

"No sir." Roy acquiesced.

"Good. Now go eat and rest. If we have any problems I will wake you."

Roy never realized how good soup could taste. He was starving and it was still warm. He then moved to the couch, pulled off his boots and stretched out closing his eyes; he was asleep in minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please remember that I have no formal medical training so please overlook any mistakes.

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 8

Cap smiled to himself for a second having sent all his children - aka crew - to bed. There were no sounds except the crackling of the fire, the rain on the roof and Roy's gentle snoring. If they weren't injured, the crew from 51 probably would have enjoyed their stay in the little cabin that over looked the canyon from the porch. She was quite well constructed, standing strong against the storm and keeping her occupants warm and dry. Thankful that all of his men were together and safe for the moment he decided that he should check on them and make sure that they were all resting peacefully. Getting up from his perch by Mike he stretched his stiff muscles and moved to Steve and Johnny. Both men were sleeping soundly thanks to Roy's careful treatment. He then glanced at Roy. Hank pulled the blanket from the top of the couch and carefully covered his senior paramedic. Feeling the call of nature, Cap slipped on his turnout coat and headed to the outhouse.

Lightning continued to light his way to and from the outhouse. As he walked back onto the porch the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. Feeling suddenly uneasy, Cap entered the cabin and quickly removed his turnout coat. At first glance everything seemed quiet. He hung up his coat and grabbed a bottle of water. Hearing a noise coming from Mike's direction Cap moved over to see if he was awake.

Immediately Cap realized something was very wrong with his engineer; rapid and irratic breathing, pale complexion and sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Mike? Mike wake up? Can you hear me?"

Knowing that this was serious, Hank woke up Roy. "Roy, you gotta wake up. Mike needs your help."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He was fine and then I went to the latrine and when I came back he was breathing funny. He's all pale and I can't get him to wake up."

Roy jumped up off the couch and rushed to Mike's side. "Get Chet and Marco up. Tell Marco to grab the scope and the defibrilator from the squad and send Chet down to the bridge to call Rampart . Tell them Mike is having an anaphalactic reaction to the talwin. I'll get his vitals to send with Chet. Tell him to hurry!"

Cap rushed into the bedroom and the three men came rushing back out. Marco rushed out to the squad without even grabbing his coat. Chet rushed over to Roy and grabbed the sheet of paper from him. Staring down at one very seriously ill Mike for a second and storing the image in his brain, Chet grabbed his coat and headed out the door passing Marco on the porch.

"You guys gotta save him." Chet demanded.

"We won't let him go." Marco stated as they passed.

Chet ran out to the squad and drove away in a hurry. Inside the cabin, Mike was shivering as he began to grind his teeth while his breathing became more and more irratic. Marco handed Roy the scope and they quickly patched Mike in. Mike's eyes were wild with fear as he couldn't catch his breath and his heart felt like it was going to explode right out of his chest.

"I know it's hard but try to slow your breathing Mike; try to calm down." Cap said.

Mike grabbed Cap with his right hand and continued to suffer.

"Roy, what can I do to help?" Marco asked.

"Keep an eye on those two." Roy explained; motioning to Johnny and Steve.

The scope started to display Mike's irratic heart beat when suddenly Mike let go of Cap and the display line flattened and an alarm sounded.

"What the Hell?" Cap called out in total shock.

"Marco, charge the paddles, 400 watt seconds. Cap, get some oxygen on him." Roy ordered frantically as everyone began moving at once trying to keep their engineer alive.

"400!" Marco called to Roy.

"Clear!" Roy positioned the paddles on Mike's chest and shot the charge into Mike's heart with no effect. "Come on Mike! Marco, charge it again."

Roy grabbed a shot of epinephrine and administered it to Mike. Cap had the oxygen still on Mike trying to feed Mike's oxygen starved lungs as he stared down at Mike trying to will him into taking a breath. "Michael, you will not leave us like this. We are not going to let you go! You need to fight, Stoker! I know you can hear me, now fight!"

"400!"

"Clear!" Roy shocked Mike's heart for a second time and this time they get rewarded with sinus rhythm.

"Atta boy, Mike. You stay with us." Cap said breathing a sigh of relief.

Roy and Cap locked eyes over Mike in a wordless conversation of thanks.

Roy quickly unhooked the backboard straps. "Marco hand me that pillow off the couch. We need to slowly lay his head back so I can set an airway for him before his throat swells shut."

The crew carefully manuevered the pillow under Mike's shoulders allowing Roy an angle that he could use to set the airway. Cap connected the oxygen to the airway and they all breathed a breath of relief.

Roy glanceed up at Captain Stanley and he caught the glassiness of tears in his commanders eyes, out of respect for the man he said nothing and instead focused on getting new vitals on Mike.  
Chet came rushing back in the cabin with a slip of paper detailing treatment for Mike.

Roy read the slip. "Marco, can you get me one of those small IVs in the box there. It'll have a label on it lidocaine." Roy grabbed a large syringe of lidocaine and pushed it into the IV port; sending it coursing through Mike's veins. Roy then connected the lidocaine drip to his D5W.

Cap's mind was still reeling in how close he had just come to losing his friend and engineer.

"They said at Rampart that this could be fatal." Chet said with a voice full of emotion.

"We know, Pal we know." Cap responded.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Chet asked the others.

Cap looked Roy in the eye for an answer.

"The truth is, I don't know. We caught it right away. We kept him on O2; we did everything right but his heart did stop and I don't know if the talwin has done any permanent damage. We will have to wait and see when he wakes up." Roy answered as he watched Mike.

"What exactly caused this to happen?" Cap asked.

"Talwin is a pain medication made from opium and apparently Mike is allergic to it."

"Don't we keep information on allergies in our records?" Cap questioned.

"Yes, but if Mike has never been treated with it before he would not know and knowing Mike rarely gets injured it is quite possible he has never had the drug before."

"Well it will be in his file now. I will make sure of it." Cap said casting a forlorn glance at the unconscious Mike.

"Cap, can you keep an eye on him while I check on the other two?"

"Sure, Pal."

Roy checked on Steve first who was sleeping soundly and was relieved to find his vitals were normal. Roy moved over to Johnny and started taking his blood pressure.

"Rough one, huh?" Johnny rasped.

"The worst, Johnny he flat lined; technically Mike died."

"But that's what we do Roy; we get them back. You guys did everything by the book. You gave him every chance at survival and you got him back. Look at those guys over there. There isn't a closer crew than the one you and I are a part of. We are all brothers and tonight you guys saved one of our brother's lives. It was incredibly hard for me to lie hear and listen to what was going on and know that in my condition I would only be in the way and I couldn't help you. But I couldn't be prouder of what you guys did for Mike tonight. That was a really bad situation and there was no time for mistakes. You guys just put your emotions aside and handled Mike's care with the utmost professionalism. Thank you."

Roy's eyes start to tear as, for the first time he allowed himself a little emotional release.

"It's okay Roy, he is going to be fine; you will see." Johnny tried to console his partner.

Roy quickly wiped his eyes and went back to evaluating his partner. Changing the subject, Roy stuck a thermometer in Johnny's mouth and counted his pulse and respirations. After recording his findings in the notebook, Roy removed the thermometer from Johnny's mouth and read it.

"Well?"


	9. Chapter 9

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 9

By 5am Cap was dozing in the chair next to Mike; exhaustion finally taking its toll on Hank's body, but he was not about to leave Mike's side after coming so close to losing him just a few hours earlier. Cap heard something and stirred from his doze. Looking over at Mike he saw blue eyes staring back at him; the look of fear still present in them.

"Hey Mike, good to see you awake, Pal."

Mike began to gag on the tube in his throat.

"Easy, Mike. Let me get Roy and see if we can take that tube out, okay?"

Mike nodded anxiously. As Cap got up to leave, Mike grabbed his shirt.

"Easy Mike, he is right out on the porch. I will be right back." Hank reassured him.

Mike nodded again and released Cap's shirt.

Cap moved outside to the porch. "Roy, Mike just woke up and he is gagging on the airway tube. Can we take it out now?"

"He's awake; that's great! Rampart said once he regained consciousness that we could remove it. Let's go see him."

Cap and Roy moved to Mike's side.

"Mike, good to see you awake. I have permission to remove the tube from Dr. Brackett once you woke up again so we will get on that right away. Mike I am going to lean your head back. I don't want you to try to move okay? We still don't know if your neck or back have been injured. When I tell you to I will need you to cough as hard as you can; this will help bring the tube up faster ok? Are you ready?" Roy asked.

Mike nodded yes and closed his eyes. Roy tilted Mike's head back.

"Cap, can you hold his head straight?"

"Sure." Cap said holding either side of Mike's head.

"Okay Mike, a big cough, ok?" Roy directed the frightened engineer.

Mike dry coughed once but it was not enough to dislodge the tube.

"One more time." Roy encouraged.

Mike coughed harder and Roy was able to pull the tube from Mike's throat. Roy then placed Mike's head straight again and reset the back board straps.

"Cap, can you get him some water? It will help with his sore throat."

"Sure." Cap retrieved a cold bottle of water from the kitchen and put Mike's straw in it. "Here Mike. This will make you feel better."

Mike gratefully took the straw in his lips and slowly drank his fill.

Roy began getting a new set of vitals on the once again conscious engineer. "How are you feeling?"

"Strangely numb." Mike responded in a scratchy whisper.

"That's probably the lidocaine you're on. Its ok. You're gonna be just fine."

Mike closed his eyes for a second and took a mental inventory of his body.

"Mike? Can you move your fingers?" Roy asked continuing to assess his patient.

"Yea." Mike responded with a demonstration.

"Can you move your toes?"

"Yea." Mike again demonstrated his ability.

"That's good. Are you in pain anywhere?" Roy asked.

"My shoulder feels strange; not really pain just like I slept on it wrong and my arm, herefeels funny." He said pointing to the fracture.

"Yea, that's where you hurt your arm."

"Is it bad?" Mike asked in a croaky voice.

"Looks like a fractured humerus and I think your shoulder is dislocated as well. That's why you are in the stabilizer."

"Great." Mike replied sarcastically.

"You rest easy. The chopper will get us out of here this morning and will have you on your feet in no time."

"Okay….. hey Roy?"

"Yea?"

"I kinda remember what happened last night and I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're very welcome." Roy said with a smile. "Glad I was here to help."

Mike closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep. Roy checked on Steve and Johnny and headed out to radio Rampart. Getting in the squad, Roy noticed that the rain had stopped and the winds had slowed down. _Good we can get Mike and Johnny out of here. _He thought to himself as he drove to the bridge.

E!

"When do you think they are coming to get you?" Dixie asked when Roy called in.

"Cap is gonna check in with county when I get back and find out what the status is on the chopper."

"Keep us informed." Dixie requested of him.

"As soon I know you'll know."

"See ya soon, Roy."

Roy headed back to the cabin.

E!

"Marco and I want to go back down to the slide area and see if we can clear a way out." Cap said to his superior.

"I don't know Chet; that area is a little unstable and I already have two men down."

"But who knows when they are coming to get us and we overheard Johnny and Roy talking. Mike's condition is serious; he should be at Rampart."

"Besides," Marco stepped in. "We still have to get the squad and engine back home! I know I am not going to be the one to tell Mike that we left his girl all alone in the canyon."

"Alright, we'll check it out when Roy comes back." Hank acquiesced.

Roy walked in and Cap told him about Chet's idea.

"You two be careful; I got all the patients I can handle."

"Yes, mother." Chet chided.

The three men headed out in the squad first stopping at the slide spot. Chet hopped out and grabbed two shovels from the squad compartment. Marco grabbed the chain saw.

"Well, you guys got your work cut out for you." Cap said. "I'll be back at 10 am to check on you. If the weather gets bad I will be come get you sooner. Here is an HT but they don't work real well down here." Hank said handing the HT to Marco. "okay, well I am going to call HQ and find out about our chopper."

Cap drove down to the bridge where he keyed up the mic. "LA this is engine 51."

"Go head 51." Came the comforting sound of Sam's voice.

"Any word on a chopper to come out here?"

"Copter 14 will be at your location at 9am but will only be able to pick up two victims. "There is a cardiac critical patient already on board."

"10-4, LA 9am 2 victims." Cap repeated. He headed back to the cabin trying to decide who should go first knowing that one of his men will have to stay behind for now. He walked in and got Roy's attention.

"Roy, can I see you second?"

"Sure, Cap."

Roy and Cap went out on the porch and closed the door behind them.

"The chopper will be here at 9:00am."

"That's great." Roy said with relief in his voice.

"Not exactly."

"What?"

"It seems that when they get here they will already have a patient on board so there will only be room for two on the chopper."

"What are you going to do?" Roy asked not envying his Captain's position.

"Protocal says Steve has to go; he is the civilian and after last night I think I have to send Mike."

"I think you're right. Johnny has been stable aside from the fever and he can really take care of himself."

"And we will be here to help him."

When will they come back for him?" Roy asked.

"I don't know; depends on the weather."

"I will have Dix send out more supplies for Johnny until they can get back for him."

"That will be good. You better hurry; they will be leaving soon."

"I'm on it." Roy said as he left in the squad.


	10. Chapter 10

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 10

"Hey John, how are you feeling, pal?"

"Ok, Cap, I guess… when are we getting' out of here?"

"I need to talk to you about that, you see there is a problem with the chopper?"

"Problem?"

"Yea, I had to make a decision that I am not happy with but as the Captain, it is my decision to make."

Johnny sensed the seriousness of his commander's mood and looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you and the other guys alright?"

"Yea, unfortunately my decision involves you. The chopper that is coming can only take two patients."

"Well, you got to send Steve… he's a civilian…. and Mike needs to be checked out right away after last night."

"John, I am really sorry to have to make you wait for care like this."

"It's okay Cap, I can handle it. Steve and Mike got to go. When are they coming back for  
us?"

"Don't know yet. Depends on the weather conditions. Roy is having Dix send more medications for you on the chopper until they can get back for us, because we are taking no chances with you while you are out here!"

Roy came back in the cabin. "We are all set. Dix said she will take care of everything." Roy said. "Alright Cap, your turn!"

"My turn for what?"

"Go get some rest. I can watch these guys, and you are exhausted."

"I'll be ok." Hank countered his senior paramedic.

Roy pulled Cap aside so the other men in the room couldn't hear. "You may think I'm out of line here Cap, but with all due respect I am going to be trusting you with the life of my best friend while I am gone and I need to know that you will be able to handle it."

Cap looked Roy in the eye and realized that Roy was trying to do the best he could to protect his 51 family knowing he would have to leave them soon. "Okay Roy, I'll go catch a quick nap; wake me up around 8:30?"

"You got it. Thanks for not making me pull the senior paramedic rank card!"

"That would be a first." Hank laughed as he headed to the other room to rest.

Roy checked on Steve and Mike first and then moveed to Johnny's side. "Hey Junior."

"Yea?"

"Let's get you checked out here." Roy said as he began taking Johnny's vital signs.

"Cap, he is doing the right thing you know. Mike can't wait. He needs to get to Rampart."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we're happy with it."

"I know that." Johnny responded weakly.

Roy stuck a thermometer in Johnny's mouth and then removed the bandage on Johnny's cheek.  
Johnny grunted in pain; thermometer still in his mouth. "Ouch!"

"Alright, it's off. I just want to clean this again; there was a lot of dirt in it." Roy said carefully cleaning out the wound with saline and some 4x4s; checking for any dirt that may have been missed. Satisfied with his work, Roy collected supplies to redress the wound. "Okay, let me put a little silver cream on this and a telfa square ok?"

Johnny nodded and Roy finished with the wound. He removed the thermometer from Johnny's mouth. "101degrees even."

Johnny sighed at the reading of the thermometer.

"At least it hasn't gone up anymore."

"Yea, but I want it to go down."

"It will. Give the medications some time to work. Can I get you anything?"

"Some water would be nice." Johnny requested.

"Sure thing, pally." Roy got him a bottle of water with his own makeshift straw in it and Johnny slowly drank his fill.

Johnny released the straw. "Thanks."

"No problem." Roy replied. "Get some rest."

E!

Roy looked at his watch. It was 8:27am and he knew he had to wake Cap up but he drug it out trying to let Cap get every minute of sleep possible. He knew that once he left Cap would not sleep again until Johnny was back home at Rampart!

"Ah, Cap its 8:30."

Hank woke with a start and wiped his eyes trying to focus. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah we are just about ready. I am going to get Mike and Steve ready to go."

"Let me tie my boots here and I will come help you."

Roy and cap prepped their 2 patients for travel; tucking in blankets, setting the IV bags under their shoulders until they were loaded safely on the chopper.

Suddenly the sound of a chopper was heard over head and Roy looked out the window. "They're here. Let's take Steve out first."

Roy and Cap carried Steve out to the chopper. Once Steve was loaded, Cap extended his hand to the pilot. "Captain Stanley station 51."

"Capt Benton…Nurse McCall sent these supplies for you and told me to make sure you get them."

"She always looks out for us, she is the best!" Hank said with a genuine grin.

Roy grabbed two boxes while Cap grabbed a 3rd box and a cooler.

Back inside the cabin, Mike felt he needed to talk to Johnny before he left. "Hey Johnny?"

Mike was frustrated because he couldn't look at Johnny because of the c collar and backboard straps.

"Yea, Mike, are you alright?"

"I'm okay I guess….look I'm really sorry they are making you wait. If you want, I will make Cap switch us?."

Johnny was touched by this gesture from his fellow firefighter and for second does not know what to say. "Whoa… Mike, listen to me. You had a major allergic reaction to that drug yesterday and you need to be checked out ASAP. When you flat lined yesterday you scared the hell out of all of us! Once Roy got you back, Cap would not leave your side all night. Those guys and I would never forgive ourselves if something else happens to you. Besides I'm a paramedic. I can treat myself; hell I've already done it before! So no hard feelings, huh?"

"Of course not. You will keep an eye on Cap and the guys until you get back?"

"Like a hawk!" Johnny said with a smile.

"They are the best crew we could ask for!"

You're right there Pally. Hey save me a pretty nurse will ya?" Johnny joked.

"Sure blonde or brunette?"

"Both." Johnny deadpanned and smiled when he heard Mike laugh.

Cap and Roy came back in and set down the supplies. They then moved to Mike's side.

"Come on Mike. We got to get you out there. The wind is picking up again and I want to make sure they can fly out of here." Hank announced.

Roy and Johnny exchanged glances and then Roy and Hank picked Mike up and headed out the door.

As they reached the door, Mike stopped them. "You won't forget will you, Johnny."

"I got it, Mike."

"Ok, Cap…let's go." Mike said.

Hank and Roy loaded Mike onto the chopper. Then at the last minute Roy announced. "Uh, I gotta do something, Cap."

"Make it quick." Hank ordered then watched Roy disappear inside the cabin.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Johnny, I feel bad about this, so does Cap and the rest of the guys."

"Look Pally, I have more lives than a cat. Don't worry… I'll be fine… Cap will be here to help me and Chet and Marco will be back soon. If we are lucky you will be back to get me soon."

"You know it!"

Johnny patted Roy's arm. "Now go on and get out of here. The sooner you leave the sooner you can get back. Send my love to the kids and Joanne."

"Okay Junior, you take care of yourself, right?"

"Yes, Dad!"

"I mean it..no heroics right?" Roy ordered more than asked.

"Do I look like a hero to you?"

"Johnny, I am serious. That fever is nothing to play with. If something is wrong you will tell Cap, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Johnny acquiesced.

"I got to go, Junior. I'll be back on the first flight out."

"I will see you then." Johnny said as Roy patted him on the shoulder and walked out; glancing back one more time at his partner he must leave behind."


	11. Chapter 11

Stranded In Bear Canyon-11

The chopper took off and Cap returned to the cabin. Closing the door behind him, Hank glanced at Johnny who had his arm thrown over his face and was breathing evenly. _At least he is getting some rest, _he thought to himself feeling guilty about his decision to keep Johnny with them.

Cap started unpacking the supply boxes. The first box contained more IV fluids, pain medications, bandage materials and Johnny's antibiotics. The second box contained blankets, pillows and sweat clothes to fit the four firemen of station 51 including socks. The third box contained dry goods for cooking and included a small box addressed to Johnny. The fourth box was actually a cooler filled with cold cuts and various salads like the fixings for a picnic including soda and more bottled water.

"Dixie, you are a life saver." Hank mumbled to himself with a smile.

The rain started pounding on the side of the little cabin again and Cap realized he couldn't leave Chet and Marco out in these conditions. He quickly scribbled Johnny a note and headed out to retrieve his soggy men.

Arriving at the sight of the slide, Cap could see that Chet and Marco had made a lot of progress.

"You guys have done a great job. You're about half way through already."

"Yea, we're getting there." The younger lineman responded.

"We will have this done by dinner time; if the weather slows!" Marco said looking up at the sky.

"We gotta be able to get Big Red out of here. I'm not gonna tell Mike we left her up here." Chet sneered.

"Not me either, amigo."

"I know he would appreciate that!" Hank said with pride in his voice.

They arrived at the cabin a short time later and ran up onto the porch.

"Wow, it's really coming down out here." Cap complained.

The three men shook off their turnout coats and hung them by the door. Hank went over and started examining a now awake Johnny

"Hey pal, how you feelin'?"

"Okay, I guess." Johnny lied. His fever was making him miserable and his ribs were causing him alot of discomfort. Cap took Johnny's vital signs and started to worry.

"Ah John, your blood pressure is a little low…. 90 over 60…..pulse is 64 and respirations are at 16." Hank said worriedly. "Let's get a temp on you, ok?"

"'kay."

Cap set the thermometer in Johnny's mouth then checked his splints. He noticed swelling building under the splints.

"Hey John, this leg is swelling pretty good; should I loosen the splint?"

Johnny nodded affirmatively.

Cap loosened the splint and noticed the bruising from the fractures; all shades of purple and blue. He then took the thermometer out of Johnny's mouth. "John, your fever is up to 102.5."

"It's ok Cap. Can you get some ice from the cooler and put some ice on the leg? The swelling should go down."

"Ok, let me get some ice for you." Cap got a bag and put some ice in it and wrapped it in a towel before placing it on Johnny's leg.

"I am gonna make some lunch for us ok?" Marco offered.

"That would be great; make some soup would ya, Marco!"

"You got it, Cap!"

"Hey John… I forgot, Nurse McCall sent you a box with your name on it." Hank said with a grin.

"Really?" He said as his attitude perked up at the mention of the box.

Cap retrieved the box and handed it to Johnny. Johnny opened the box to find it full of homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Cookies! My favorite homemade chocolate chip. Dix is the best!"

"At at at, no cookies until you eat some soup." Cap admonished.

"Come on, Cap."

"No soup - no cookies!"

"Johnny…resigned himself to the soup first. Okay you win, soup first."

"Of course I win! I'm the Captain!"

Johnny downed a half a bowl of soup while 3 sets of eyes carefully watched him. "Okay, I ate some soup… can I have my cookies now?"

"Sure, Pal."

Cap handed Johnny the cookies and he grabbed the biggest one and took a bite. "These cookies are great…. dig in guys."

"Are you serious?" Chet asked.

"Of course, I can only eat one anyway and I always share with you guys so come on…. try one. " Each man grabbed a cookie and enjoyed the moment.  
"Marco, Chet….. why don't you guys get some lunch? I will finish with Johnny here and I will join you in the kitchen.

"Sure, Cap." Chet answered and the two men moved to the kitchen.

"Ok, John time for your medications and then I got to call Rampart at 1:00."

"Ok, Cap."

Cap gave Johnny all his medications and the MS quickly knocked Johnny down for the count. Cap cleaned up the trash from the meds and straightened Johnny's blankets. Satisfied with his junior paramedic's condition for the moment, Hank headed out to the kitchen.

Cap sat down next to Chet and Marco set a bowl of soup and a plate with a sandwich and some chips on it. "Thanks, Marco; this looks great."

Marco set his own lunch on the table and sat down with his crew mates. It was quiet in the kitchen as the men enjoyed their lunch.

After a few minutes Chet looked up from his soup. "Johnny, he's gonna be alright, right Cap?"

Cap took a deep breath. "I hope so Chet….. I hope so. I'm no paramedic so I have to trust him to tell me what's going on and I have to hope the doctors at Rampart understand what I'm telling them. I will be glad when we get out of here."

"The rain is slowing down again." Marco began. "Chet and I can go back to working on the road."

"Ok just give me a few minutes to call Rampart and then when I get back you can take the squad."

"Ok, Cap."

Hank drove back down to the bridge and set up the biophone. "Rampart this is Squad 51."

"Go ahead 51." Dr. Early answered.

"Update on paramedic Gage's condition…. Respirations 16….pulse 64…. blood pressure is 90 over 60 and his temperature is 102.5."

Roy, who was standing at the base station, overheard the conversation.

"Repeat the blood pressure 51." The gray haired doctor requested.

"90 OVER 60."

Dr. Early was concerned over the low blood pressure but didn't want to scare his new paramedic. "Is Johnny conscious?"

"He was…. he just drifted off to sleep after he got his pain medication."

"When he wakes up have him start a second IV of D5W in his other arm." The doctor ordered.

"Is something wrong?" Cap asked worriedly.

"Just want to get that blood pressure up so he doesn't slip into shock."

"Okay." Hank responded in a tired voice.

"Keep all his other medications on the same schedule and call us if you need us."

"Thanks….. 51 out."

"He's bleeding somewhere isn't he?" Roy asked already knowing the answer.

"Sounds like it….. I didn't want to spook your Captain."

"Thanks…. he's a good man….. he would do anything for us and we feel the same about him." Roy said staring down at the counter.

"We just need to get them back home here."


	12. Chapter 12

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 12

By 4:30 pm Mike Stoker had had a full day of surgical care to clean his wounds and repair his torn rotator cuff. X-rays of his head, neck, shoulder and arm were completed as well as a trip to orthopedics to fix his fractured arm and to round out his day he was sent to the cardiac unit for a battery of test to insure that no permanent damage was done to his heart by the allergic reaction. To everyone's relief none was detected. Finally in his assigned room for the duration of his stay at hotel Rampart, Mike was able to get some much needed rest. He was exhausted; his arm ached despite the pain medication. All he wanted was to slip off into some pain free slumber. The little voice in the back of his mind could hear the wind and rain on the window across the room from him and he wondered if his crewmates had made it out yet?

The door opened and blue eyes met blue eyes but no words were spoken. A now clean scrub clad Roy moved to Mike's side.

"Hey Mike, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired….otherwise ok, I guess."

"Dixie and Dr. Brackett have you all stitched up. Dr. Nelson fixed your arm and shoulder. They say he is the best; he does all the Ram players when they get injured!"

"Really?"

"Yup, and Dr. Early did all your cardiac testing and he says everything is looking good. They found no permanent damage from yesterday's reaction."

"Well, that is a relief." Mike sighed.

"Sure is." Roy agreed.

After a beat Mike asked. "How is Steve?"

"Doing great. Dr. Brackett thinks he will get to go home tomorrow."

"Did the guys get out yet?" Mike asked.

Roy hesitated before he answered. "No, the weather went bad on us but the chopper is here and as soon as we get clearance we will be out to get them, I promise."

"How's, Johnny?" Mike inquired.

Roy bit his lower lip trying to decide how to answer. "He is stable for now; his blood pressure is a little low so Dr. early had him start a second IV to bring it up but we don't know what is causing it."

"And the fever?"

"Cap's last report had it at 102.5 degrees."

"This is bad isn't it, Roy?"

Roy didn't really want to answer him but he respected his friend enough to be honest with him. "We just need to get him here…. well you need your rest. I'll will checkin' on you later."

"Thanks."

E!

Back at the Cabin, Johnny woke up from his nap and was in alot of pain from his ribs. Cap noticed Johnny's discomfort and moved to his side.

"John, you alright?"

"Yea." He responded rying not to alarm his Captain.

"Spill it, Pal. Something's up….now what's wrong?"

Johnny sighed. "My ribs are really sore. I can't seem to get comfortable."

"I can ask for more pain medications."

"I doubt Brackett will approve it with a head wound." Johnny said dejectedly.

"I will ask anyway but Dr. Early wants you to start a second IV."

Johnny was not happy about Dr. Early's second IV. "Come on Cap, maybe it was just a bad reading….take it again."

"I had already taken it twice. Now here, I got it all set up for you. Here's your alcohol swab and I got your needle right here."

Johnny huffed. "Okay…swab it right here." He gave cap his arm. "How am I supposed to do this left handed?"

"John, I would do it for you if I could but you and I both know that I am not qualified for this."

"Ok."

Cap handed him the needle and Johnny tried to reach for his right arm but winced in pain. "Ah Cap, you're gonna have to do this for me. I can't reach across to my arm with these sore ribs."

Hank's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Look…. tighten the tourniquet then find the biggest vein. Put your finger on it to make the blood pool… then take the needle and slowly insert it at an angle following the line of the vein."

Cap considered his situation and decided to proceed. He tightened the tourniquet and followed Johnny's instructions. Johnny winced at the needle stick.

"You will know you're in when you see a flash of blood in the top of the needle. That's it Cap…. now tape it down. Good... now add the IV line. Here let me adjust the drip."

Cap handed Johnny the drip regulator and Johnny set the correct flow. "Cap that was great… I think you missed your calling. You should have been a paramedic."

"No thanks….. I'll stick to being station captain…..less stress!"

The statement made both men laugh. Cap gave Johnny his next round of pain meds and antibiotics. "Ok, let's get your vitals so I can call Rampart." He headed out in Big Red to report in down by the bridge. He parked the rig and opened up the biophone.

"Rampart, this is squad 51."

"Go ahead 51." Dixie answered.

Roy at the base station listening.

"Update on Code I paramedic John Gage. Pulse is 64 respirations are 20 BP 90/60 and temperature is 101.5 degrees."

"Ok 51 stand by please."

"10-4.. standing by."

Momentarily, Dr. Brackett arrived and Dixie handed him the chart. After reading the chart, Kel moved to the radio. "51 is the patient on two IV's?"

"That's affirmative Rampart; both arms D5W."

"Is there alot of bruising or discoloration around the rib injury?"

"Yes on his side and it wraps around to his back. He is in alot of pain too. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Ok 51, get him in a G suit. Give him 10mg "MS, elevate his legs and get him the hell in here!"

There was a long pause before Kel continued. "Sorry 51, that was uncalled for. I guess I am due for a little rest myself."

"It's ok Rampart…..G suit, legs elevated and 10 mg MS….10-4."

"You think he's bleeding internally?" Roy asked already knowing the answer.

"With those symptoms… he has to be."

Cap closed the biophone. "I did not lose my engineer last night and I will be damned if I lose my Junior Paramedic tonight."

Cap put Big Red into gear and drove back to the cabin. He noticed the squad was back and Cap walked over and got the G suit out of its compartment. As Cap cleared the doorway, his sense of smell is overwhelmed by the smell of simmering spaghetti sauce. Marco was in the kitchen cooking while Chet was washing up in the dry sink. Chet spied the G suit and moved to Cap's side.

"How's he doing?"

"He has been better….. Chet help me get him in this suit."

The two men managed to get the pressure suit on Johnny with very little difficulty. Cap propped Johnny's legs up carefully with the cushions from the couch; very gingerly handling the leg with the fracture.

Cap then went to the drug box and found the MS; 10 mgs were drawn up and injected through the IV port sending pain relief through John's pain riddled body.

"Chows on." Marco announced.

"Great, Marco. I'm starving." Chet moved to the kitchen table where Marco set a big plate of spaghetti in front of him.

Cap wiped the sweat from Johnny's forehead with a damp towel and fussed with Johnny's blankets; smoothing them until they were flat enough for military inspection.

"Come on Cap; you gotta eat something." Marco said with concern.

Cap looked down at his sleeping paramedic making sure he had done everything he could to make him comfortable and with a pat on John's shoulder, he moved to the table. Marco set a plate of spaghetti in front of him.

"Thanks, Marco."

The three men sat down to eat and at first Cap was not sure he could eat but tried not to be rude to Marco. He took a bite and to his surprise it tasted wonderful; he actually was quite hungry.

"Hey Cap, after dinner can you come down to the slide area? I think if we use Big Red's chains we can move the last big tree and get through.

"Are you serious? Chet that's great."

"Yeah, Marco and I don't want to tell Mike that we left Big Red up here so we decided that clearing the road was safer."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Cap laughed. "Ok Kelly, are you done eating?"

"Sure Cap… let's go."

"Keep an eye on Johnny while we're gone?" He asked Marco

"Sure, Cap."

E!

Mike slowly stirred from his afternoon nap. He could feel someone in the room with him and as his eyes opened he was face to face with Dixie.

"Micheal, good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Are you in pain?" She asked staring at him with her beautiful eyes.

"No, the arm is just a dull ache."

"You are due for your pain meds but I would like you to eat a little dinner for me first if you could, are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little, Miss McCall. Did the guys get out yet? Is Johnny okay?"

Dix smiled at Mike's concern for his fellow crewmates. _These guys are really something special_. "Roy is standing by right now and with a little luck the weather will ease up and you and Johnny will be roomates."

"Miss McCall, you didn't answer my question. How is Johnny doing?"

"Please call me Dixie, Miss McCall sounds like an old school teacher." She said with a sultry voice. "I talked to your Captain about an hour ago and he updated us on Johnny's condition and as it stands right now we have him stable but he will require more treatment when he gets here to set his fractures… a couple of stitches for Johnny is routine."

"I saw him Dixie; he is in a lot of pain. I asked him if he wanted to change places with me I would make Cap switch us but he wouldn't hear of it. Said he was a paramedic and he would be able to treat himself until he got out of there."

"And he has been doing just that, your Captain is doing a great job of helping him and they are doing alright. I sent them some dry clothes, plenty of food and more medical supplies. They could last for days up there now if they had to but we are hopeful that it won't come to that and this storm will let up soon. Now I am going to get you some dinner; I'll be right back."

E!

Cap and Chet arrived at the slide sight and Hank was surprised at how much work his two linemen had accomplished.

"Chet, you and Marco did a hell of a job out here."

"It's like I told ya Cap; we aren't going back to tell Mike we left Big Red up here!"

"Well, come on, Chet. Let's go have a look."

The two men jumped down from the cab of the engine and assess the tree."

"I figure if we hook the chains here you could pivot the tree out of the way." Chet told his captain.

"Kelly, I think you're right. Grab the chains and I'll turn around to get the right angle."

Chet pulled the chains from their compartment. As he hooked the chains to the tree he noticed

that the rain was coming down harder again.

Cap backed the engine into position and then jumped down to help Chet set up the chains. "Okay, we're all set. I want you way over there away from those chains in case one snaps. I can't have another man down."

"Okay Cap." Chet said moving out of the way.

Cap climbed back in the engine and puted her in gear. "Come on girl….we got an injured paramedic to get home!"

Cap got the rpm's up and eased off the clutch. At first the chains bounced and it seemed like nothing happened. Then slowly the tree slid across the road. Once the road was clear, Cap backed the engine up again releasing the tension on the chains so Chet could retrieve them from the tree. Hank jumped down and took the second chain off the tree.

"Miss your engineer days, Cap?" Chet asked with a grin.

"No, that's what I have Mike for." Cap smirked back.

"Well, Mike would have been impressed."

"Well then you can tell him all about it when we get home. Come on let's get Johnny and Marco."

The two men jumped in the Cab and headed back to the cabin anxious to put this Canyon behind them.

E!

Dixie stood in line at the cafeteria when Dr. Brackett sneaked up on her. "Fried chicken, french fries, a chocalate milkshake? Dixie Mccall, I have never seen you eat anything but a salad in this cafeteria in 6 years. If I didn't know better I might think that you were sneaking this to a certain patient I've been treating."

"Kel, what is with those guys at 51? Did you know that Mike Stoker offered to trade places with Johnny so he could be treated instead but Johnny turned him down flat? Said he could treat himself until he could get air lifted out."

"I wouldn't want to be Captain Stanley having to make that decision." Dr. Brackett said.

"Mike said he knew Johnny was in alot more pain than he let on about; just to make sure they took Mike first." Dixie said shaking her head in amazement.

"That's our Johnny. I just want to get him here; then I'll decide whether to treat him or kick his butt for covering things up. You better go. Your chicken is going to get cold."

"Thanks, Kel." She said sauntering away.

Roy passed Dix in the hall. "They're gonna clear us in about 20 minutes. I'll radio as soon as we get there."

"We'll be waiting."

Dix made it back to Mike's room. "Here you are."

"This doesn't look like any hospital food I have ever had before." Mike picked up a piece of chicken and started to eat.

"I have a few connections. Hey, I got some good news for you, too! I saw Roy heading out to the Chopper. They are cleared for take off in 20 minutes so we should have your shiftmates back here before you know it."

"Thank you, Dix. Now I know why Johnny and Roy always speak so highly of you; you're the best." Mike said around a mouthful of French fries.

"My boys are talking about me, huh?"

"Only with the utmost respect." He said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, good to see I haven't wasted my time on them. You eat up and then I will get you your pain meds ok?"

"Yes ,ma'am."

Dixie left with a grin.

E!

Back at the Cabin, all the supplies had been packed up and stored in the squad. Cap put the biophone and the drug box in the engine cab as Chet and Marco carried Johnny out in a stokes and set it across the jump seats in the back of the cab. Chet carefully tied the stokes down. He looked up at Marco. "This is gonna be a rough ride."

"Marco, you take the lead with the squad. If you see something you don't like get on the radio and we will sort it out ok, Pal?"

"You got it, Cap." Marco ran over to the squad as the rain finally stopped.

"Chet, you're with me. Keep an eye on him; anything changes I want to know about it, ok?"

"I got him, Cap!"

The squad took the lead as the two vehicles slowly wound their way through the canyon. The road was rough but passible. Cap was relieved that Johnny was unconscious because the jostling would have been quite painful for his junior paramedic.

"How much further do you think, Cap?"

"Maybe 4 miles." Hank said staring straight ahead.

Suddenly Marco hit the brakes. Cap brought Big Red to a halt.

"Ah, Cap you better take a look at this!" He spoke into the mic.

"Ok Marco…..be right there….. Chet you stay here!"

"Got it, Cap."

Cap jogged up to the front of the squad and met Marco as the dark of night started to set in.  
"Marco what do you got?"

"Wash out….ruts too big to cross."

"Well you're right there. We would most definitely have gotten stuck." Cap said with a grimace.

"What do we do now?" Marco asked worriedly.

"Try the radio; we are closer to LA. Let's see what happens." Cap grabbed the mic in the squad and called in. "LA this is engine 51…how do you read?"

The voice of Sam Lanier sounded like music to their ears. "51 be advised that a chopper is being dispatched to your location for your extraction."

"LA advise chopper we have changed location. "We are now located at mile marker 25."

"10-4, 51…ETA.. 10 minutes."

With no room to land, the chopper must haul each man up one at a time. Johnny was the first to arrive on board and Roy flew immediately to his side assessing his condition. Marco was next and quickly took a seat and buckled up.

"Cap, why don't you go next?" Chet suggested.

"Because I'm the Captain and it's my job to make sure you guys get out of here; so harness up Kelly…. Let's go!"

Chet put on the harness and Cap hooked him to the line. As they got Chet to the door, the wind shifted and Chet got bounced around a little before they got him inside.

"That was close!" Chet said wearily.

"Too close." Marco agreed.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here." Chet said with a shiver.

Cap had his harness on and attached the line from the chopper. As he started his climb toward the belly of the chopper he felt the chopper struggling to pull him up and maintain position. Making a decision, Hank pulled out his HT. "I'm cutting my line….get my men out of here… that's an order!" He shouted. With that said he cut his line and dropped into the darkness below!


	13. Chapter 13

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 13

Without headsets Chet and Marco couldn't hear the conversation, but Roy had heard every word.

"What the hell? Did he just cut his line?" The pilot shouted.

"Yeah. What do we do?" The frightened copilot asked.

"Follow orders. He told us to get his men out of here and that's what we're gonna do!"

Roy was appalled. "Your gonna just leave him out here?"

"If we don't get back soon we're all gonna be on the ground and not the nice way!" The pilot answered.

"Look, I know how you feel about your Captain but this was his call; his decision. Do you want to try to disobey his final order?"

"You know nothing about my Captain, so don't play condescending with me! Take us to Rampart so I can respect my Captain; Captain Stanley's orders. Then I will do whatever it takes to get back out here and find him." Roy said with worry lines drawn all over his face framing his misty blue eyes.

The Chopper started to change directions and moved from the area.

Chet's face was a mixture of confusion and anger. "What are they doing? What about Cap?"

"Where's Captain Stanley?" Marco mirrored Chet's alarm.

Roy 's expression was a mix of pain and determination. "He cut his line to save the rest of us; he ordered the pilot to get us out of here and then cut his line?"

"What?" Chet asked in a shocked voice.

"Dios mios."

"Is he alright? Did he fall? Roy what happened?" Chet quizzed the senior paramedic.

"I know he fell but I'm not sure how far."

"We got to go back; we can't just leave him out there!" Chet's anxiety level was rising.

"They aren't going to be able to keep this bird in the air much longer. They had to leave and Cap ordered them to do it; you don't want to disrespect the Cap do you?" Roy offered as consolation.

"No, but…" Chet stammered.

"Chet, Johnny can't wait. His condition is critical and he needs surgery or he won't make it."

The young Irish lineman's temper began to flare. "Are you choosing Johnny over Cap, you bastard?"

"No, I'm just doing what Cap asked me to do and then as soon as we land I'm heading out there on foot if I have to…to get Cap back." Roy responded, his own temper making itself known..

"Well, you're not going alone, Roy. I'll be with you!" Marco insisted.

"Me, too!" Chet piped up.

"Thanks." Roy mumbled.

"Hey, Roy?"

"Yea?" He said not looking at Chet.

"Sorry I called you a bastard." He said with downcast eyes.

"Don't sweat it." The senior paramedic responded turning his attention back to his partner.

The chopper landed at Rampart and Johnny was swiftly rushed right to surgery. Dix corralled the remaining members of station 51 into a treatment room.

"You three…. in here." The head nurse ordered.

"Dix, I'm fine and now that I'm off duty, I gotta go." Roy said trying to ignore the persistent nurse.

"Me too. I got some things to take care of." Chet followed Roy's lead.

"I have to go with Chet." Marco piped up.

"Give me a few minutes to check you guys out and I promise I will let you go." Dixie said undeterred.

"Fine! I'll go first then I can call Joanne to pick us up."

"Good idea." Chet remarked.

"Ok." Marco echoed.

Dixie quickly recorded Roy's vitals and moved on to Chet. Roy put his shirt back on and started heading for the door. As he reached to open it, the door opened in front of him and Chief McConnike walked in. Roy's stomach began to knot. The three men of 51 stood at attention as they recognized the newest arrival to the treatment room.

"Please, at ease…. sometimes this formal stuff is just too much."

Roy let out a slow breath, afraid of where the visit was going.

"DeSoto, can I have a word with you outside?"

"With all due respect sir, you can have all the words you want but as soon as Chet and Marco are cleared we're going back out there. We are his men and we aren't leaving him out there!" Roy's voice was loud and angry.

"Relax DeSoto, no one is saying that we're gonna abandon him out there."

"I know the protocol, wait until the storm slows and we get some daylight."

Dixie was curious about what was going on and directs her question to Roy. "Roy, who and what are we talking about?"

"Captain Henry Stanley. He cut his line so the chopper could take off and now he is laying out there somewhere in the dark. He saved our lives by doing that and ordered the chopper pilot to get us out of there and I'm not going to sit around here and do nothing while his being out there alone and injured may cost him his." Roy's teeth were clenched in anger but it was another emotion that was reflected in his blue eyes.

"Chief, is Roy right? Do they have to wait for morning to go looking?"

McConnikee exhaled. "That's the rules."

Chet found his voice to state what the other two were thinking. "Then I quit. We're going out there job or no job."

"I'm sure that there is something that can be done right?" Dixie's voice sounded heavy as she tried to persuade the chief.

"Officially, no… not until morning but if you men who are off duty want to borrow a brushfire off road vehicle to say go night fishing…. I might be able to help you out. Remember Hank was my engineer too. I don't like him being out there anymore than you do!" Chief McConnikee said as he tossed a set of keys to Roy.

Dixie finished with Chet and moved on to Marco.

"How are Stoker and Gage doing?" Chief McConnikee asked of her as she continued with her duties.

"Micheal is recovering well; he has a fractured humerus and a torn rotator cuff which had to be repaired surgically. Kel and I put about 30 stitches in his left forearm and another ten to close a wound on his head. He did suffer a mild concussion but he suffered no permanent damage from the allergic reaction." She reported.

"That's great." Marco said with a voice filled with relief.

"That Mike is made of tough stuff!" Chet piped up.

"That he is." Roy said looking down at the floor with something resembling a grin.

"And Gage?" Chief McConnikee noticed the room grew quiet.

"He's still in surgery…. it seems he suffered some broken ribs in his fall and one has punctured a small hole in his lung. We think that was causing his blood pressure to drop and he developed an infection as well. The radiographs of the tib/fib fracture show two clean breaks so they should be easy to set and heal completely. Kel will probably put 8 or 10 stitches in to close the laceration on his cheek and he'll be sent to recovery." Dixie again reported.

Roy rolled his eyes at the thought of Johnny suffering another bought of nausea from the medications.  
"Don't worry Roy. Kel's already got him on the antiemetics to keep him as comfortable as possible." Dixie said reading his mind.

"Are my three men here ok?"

"Yes, Chief…they are good to go. Hey Roy, if you're going fishing would you like to take a tackle box?" Dixie couldn't hide her mischievous grin.

Roy caught on quickly. "Sure Dix, if you have one I could borrow."

"Just give me a couple of minutes and I will have it ready for you." She said grinning from ear to ear.

Chet, Marco and Roy followed their chief to the break room for a cup of coffee while they waited for Dixie's tackle box.

"What do we tell Mike?" Chet asked the assembled group.

"Do you think he can handle news like this in his condition?" Marco asked worriedly.

"If it were me, I would want to know. Mike and Cap are pretty tight; we can't hide it from him…. we should tell him." The senior paramedic advised.

"I agree." Chet added.

"I will go tell him." Chief McConnikee offered. "You guys go find Hank. The truck is parked in the ER lot. Good Luck!"

"Thanks, Chief!" Roy stood to shake his superior's hand as the older man walked out the door.

McConnikee left to visit with Mike while the remaining members of 51's A shift sat anxious to leave.

E!

Dark, dark and cold….Cap opened his eyes and couldn't see anything but trees. It was still drizzling and his clothes were soaked with rain. Hank tried to move but pain shot through his body.

"Wow, I won't do that again." He said to himself.

Hank closed his eyes for a second and took a mental inventory of his body. He was laying on his left side; he moved his left leg slightly.

"Left leg works." He tried the right leg but his knee was twisted slightly. Even so, he was still able to move it. "Right leg works …..more or less."

Cap moved his right arm. "That works." But as he tried to push himself up, the shuttering pain reappeared. Rolling onto his back he tried to slow his breathing, then realized that he had broken his left forearm. But that was not the source of the incredible pain; a warm sensation on his left side maked him open his shirt to find a large puncture wound just about two inches below his rib line. Just glancing at the gaping hole in his belly brought bile to the top of his throat. He fought back the urge to vomit and once again concentrated on his breathing.

"Ok, get a hold of yourself here, Hank. First order of business is to stop the bleeding." He said digging into his jacket pocket and finding the bandana he kept with him to wipe the soot off his face at a fire. Hank folded it into quarters and placed it over the wound.

"Now for the hard part." Hank grimaced as he applied pressure on the cloth with his right hand to slow the bleeding. He screamed out in anguish as the mere touch of his hand sent waves of pain through his body. He began grinding his teeth then concentrated on his breathing again.

Cap found a way to tolerate the pressure on the wound. "Well Hank, this is a fine mess you have yourself in here. If you can survive the night out here…..maybe they can come look for you."


	14. Chapter 14

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 14

"Well, if I'm going to survive until morning I need to get my butt up and back to the squad." Hank mused pulling himself up with his right arm. He sat cautiously up against a tree trying to figure out the easiest way to stand up without causing more pain. Not coming up with a good answer he grabbed a solid branch on the tree and pulled himself to his feet. He wasn't sure what made him feel worse, the pain the move created in his side or the dizziness from hitting his head in the fall earlier.

"Suck it up, Hank….. let's go…. one foot in front of the other." He said to himself as he slowly looked around trying to get his bearings. "I can't be too far away…. I only fell maybe 15 or 20 feet." He grumbled as he looked around again. The moon peeked out from between the clouds and Hank caught sight of something shining through the trees.

"Mikey, if that's Big Red shining over there I will never say another word about you polishing the paint off of her!" Cap kept a slow but steady pace walking toward the reflective light and as he moved closer he was able to recognize the side mirror of Big Red. "Thanks, Mikey!"

Cap made his way past the engine and moved toward the squad. He arrived at the squad and opened the side compartments. "Splints, yep, need one of those."

He opened the box and pulled out a short one for his forearm which was starting to swell and the pain was definitely becoming undeniable. He put the splint box back and found the trauma box and a blanket. "Yea, if this hole in my side isn't a trauma I don't know what one is." He grimaced.

Picking up the trauma box and the cardboard splint in his right hand he moved to the passenger side of the squad putting his supplies down for a second. He opened the door and then slid them inside on the seat. He then climbed in and closed the door. By this point, Cap was completely exhausted; his body shivered from being cold as well as the blood loss he was suffering. He pulled out his keys and started the squad. Turning up the heat, he wrapped himself in the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

E!

Roy stowed his tackle box in a side compartment as the other two climbed in. Roy then jumped in the driver's seat and they headed out to find their Captain.

They rode out to the canyon, each man lost in his own thoughts and fears of what they might find out there. They were still at least an hour away when there was a crackle over the radio.

"What was that?"

"Probably just some static; we are out near the canyon again." Marco told his anxious younger lineman.

In a quiet scatchy voice the call came again. "LA…this is Engine 51,do you read me?"

"Engine 51, can barely read you. Please repeat?" Sounded the familiar voice of Sam Lanier.

The three men were ecstatic to hear their Captain's voice but the tone and scratchiness of it spoke volumes that all was not well. Roy stopped the truck for a second so they could hear better and Chet turned up the volume.

Hank sucked in as much air as his side would allow and tried his call again. "LA…this is engine 51….. requesting a relay to Rampart?"

"10-4,51…. getting them on the land line." After a brief pause Sam's voice was back. "Go ahead 51…. Miss McCall is on standby."

Cap smiled at the mention of his station's favorite nurse. He pulled out the BP cuff and stethoscope knowing what she was going to ask.

Just as the crew of 51 were becoming anxious and were ready to give up and move on, their Captain's scratchy voice appeared again.

"LA…advise Rampart that I have suffered a fall of approximately 20 feet….. left forearm is definitely fractured…hit head on impact… probable concussion, loss of conciousnesss for approximately 1 hour." Hank's voice hitched with pain and he stopped talking.

"Come on, Cap….. keep talking." Roy mumbled staring at the radio.

"Engine 51,come in?" Sam's voice was professional and calm.

Hank keyed up the mic. "Sorry about that… hard to breathe. Pulse is 120, respirations are 28 and the BP is 84 over 56. I have a wound in my side about 2.5 to 3 inches wide on the left side…"

Dix grabbed the phone. "Dr. Brackett to ER stat!" She barked then hung up the phone and returned to listening to the radio. "Come on Hank…. keep talking. Tell me what's going on." She whispered to herself.

Kel walked up to the base station looking a bit haggard. "What do you have, Dix?"

"Relay through LA…. Captain Stanley fell approximately 20 feet. Says left forearm is fractured, probable concussion, and he was describing a wound in his left side 2.5 to 3 inches wide and he just stopped. Here are his vitals." She thrust the paper into his outstretched hand.

"Seems our Captain is going for a crash course in paramedic training." Kel said picking up the phone to dispatch. "This is Dr. Brackett, can you ask Engine 51, how deep is the wound, how much blood does he think he has lost and if he can start an IV on himself?"

"Engine 51, Rampart requests estimated blood loss, depth of wound in side and do you have the ability to start an IV on yourself?"

Hank took a deep breath before he began. "Wound is at least 2 inches deep, blood loss at least a quart…. I can't get the bleeding to stop. I don't know for sure on the IV but I can try…..I had to do Johnny's second IV because he couldn't reach across his ribs to do it himself."

"LA, advise 51 to administer IV ringers lactate, splint the left forearm and apply pressure bandage to the wound." Kel's blue eyes squinted as he gave the orders; not knowing if the man receiving them would be able to complete the tasks he requested.

Sam could be heard repeating the instructions to Cap.

"10-4, Rampart." Hank said breathing heavily.

He carefully pulled off his blood soaked jacket and uniform shirt. He finally got a real look at the wound. Once again his stomach was in his throat as he fought not to vomit at the sight of it.  
Cap placed the pressure bandage over the wound and struggled to wrap the gauze rolls around his midriff with one hand. Finally, he completed the bandage and found himself exhausted. Cap leaned his head back against the seat and drifted off into unconsciousness; the concussion making itself known.

E!

"It's bad isn't it?" Chet gave voice to the thoughts of the other two men.

"He needs help now!" Roy said slamming his hand down on the steering wheel.

"Let's go!" Chet ordered; blue eyes wide as saucers.

Roy hit the gas and they drove faster down the narrow road to the canyon in a desperate attempt to get to Hank.

E!

"He should have contacted us back by now." Dixie said somberly.

"You heard him Dix… look at his vitals. His blood pressure is so low he probably blacked out." Kel answered without looking at her.

"Have Sam call him!" She suggested.

"LA, please try again to contact engine 51."

"Affermative, Rampart"

E!

Inside the squad, the sound of Sam's voice came to life. "Engine 51,do you copy?... Engine 51, please respond!"

Cap stirred slightly but was too weak to move.

E!

Back at the base station, Dixie's face suddenly brightened. "I've got an idea."

"What's that?" Kel asked casting a blue eyed glance her way.

"I want to take a crack at him. Squad 10 is outside. I'll just borrow their radio."

"Don't get in trouble with the FCC." Dr. Brackett mumbled to her retreating form.

"Wise ass!" She smirked.

Dixie ran out to the squad and asked Dwyer how to set the radio to call Engine 51. Dwyer set the radio for her and she took the mic. "Captain Stanley….. Hank can you hear me?"

The sound of a familiar female voice brought him slightly more alert.

"Hank, I know you can hear me. You have to answer me! Come on, I need to hear your voice." She pleaded.

Cap slowly reached for the mic and on his second try finally grabbed a hold of it. Raising it to his mouth he croaked out an answer. "This is engine 51."

"Hank, good to hear your voice. Did you get the IV established?"

"No,….too tired."

"Come on, Captain you can do this! Do you have the supplies with you?"

"Yes." Came the weak reply.

"Alright, set up the IV kit."

Cap opened the box slowly with his right hand.

"Alright, now attach the litre of ringers lactate." She slowly guided him with her gently voice.  
Dixie gave him a minute to get things together but used her voice to keep him focused on the task at hand.

"Are you all set?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Get out the tourniquet and wrap it around your left arm just above the elbow."

"'Kay."

"Look for a big vein in the crux of your elbow."

"'kay."

"Swab it good with the alcohol swab." She continued.

Cap cleaned the insertion area and put his finger on the vein like Johnny showed him.  
Picking up the needle, he followed the line with his eye and then stuck it in. At first no blood appeared in the needle and Cap was discouraged.

"If you don't get a flash of blood right away back the needle out slightly; you may have gone through the vein."

Cap worked the needle back slightly and a flash of blood appeared. Grabbing the tape he taped it in place and added the IV.

Dixie was concerned by the silence. "How's it going, Hank?"

"Got it." He said breathing heavily.

"Great. Now adjust the drip to full."

Cap adjusted the drip and was still wanting to go back to sleep.

"Hank, did you wrap the wound yet?"

"Yea."

"Did you splint the forearm?"

"Not yet….. too tired." He said with a voice barely audible.

"Come on Hank…..you can do this! You need to splint that arm."

"Wait."

Cap put the mic down and picked up the cardboard splint. After a few awkward tries, Cap  
finally managed to get the splint on his left forearm.

"Splint's on." He huffed with eyes clinched shut.

"That's great! Roy and your two linesmen are on their way out to get you. They should be there soon. You rest a bit and I will check back with you in a little while."

"'kay…nite, Dix" He said dropping the mic.

At the Base station, Dr. Brackett was smiling with admiration at the fantastic job Dix was doing directing Cap on how to treat himself. Dix returned to the base station and Dr. Brackett was just staring at her over his coffee.

"What?" She asked batting her eyes at him.

"I now know how you get me to do the things I don't want to do." He grinned.

Dixie grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the desk. "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about." She said through a seductive grin.

"That IV should help get him stable and get that blood pressure back up. How long has it been since Roy left ?"

Dix looked at her watch. "It's been a little over 2 hours. They should be there soon. I'll wake Cap in an hour and check his vitals. Hey, how is Johnny?"

"Lucky…..three fractured ribs, that puncture he had was small and wasn't bleeding very badly. He does have some edema in there but with the steroids and antibiotic he should be improving soon. I put twelve stitches in trying to minimize the scar on Romeo's cheek."

Dix smiled at the Romeo comment. Kel maked eye contact with her. "And the last time I saw him he was heading to the cast room."

"I have a request, Kel."

"I know….put Johnny in with Mike Stoker…..already done. You have me trained like Hank Stanley!"

"Allows me maximum visit time on my breaks if they are all in one place. Besides after the last few days they have had I think they need a little camaraderie to decompress."

"Let me guess…. you want to put Hank Stanley in there too?" Kel asked knowing the answer.

"The man saved his crews lives as well as the helicopter crew. It's the least we can do and we have that small ward room upstairs that would be perfect."

"Just sign my name… I'll be in my office taking a nap; wake me when Hank gets here."

"Kel, you're a Prince."

"I feel more like a frog." He scoffed walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 15

Dix realized Cap's hour nap time was up. Looking around she caught a glimpse of Bob Bellingham leaning by the door and decided to walk over.

"Bob, I need to borrow your radio in the squad. Could you help me please?"

"Sure Dix; what do you need?" He asked with a smile.

"Can you put me on the channel that I can contact squad 51 please?"

"Sure," he said opening the squad's door. He reached in and adjusted the radio. "Okay Dix, you're ready!"

Dixie keyed the mic. "Squad 51….this Rampart do you read me?" She paused, "51…. Hank can you hear me?"

Cap heard the radio but was disoriented and couldn't figure out where he was at first.

The radio crackled again emitting Dixie's voice. "Captain Stanley…can you hear me ? I need to know how you are doing…pick up the radio and answer me please!"

The tone of voice that Dixie used was full of concern and trying to ease her worrying, Hank picked up the radio mic.

Dixie waited and was finally rewarded with a scratchy response that really didn't even sound like Hank. "51 here…..sorry Dix… I'm a little dizzy and it's hard to think. How are my men?"

Dixie sighed with relief before she responded. "It's great to hear your voice Hank. Mike is doing great; fully conscious and alert. Surgery last night fixed his rotator cuff tear and then they set his broken arm but he suffered no permanent damage from his allergic reaction."

"Good. Johnny?" He asked breathily.

"Three fractured ribs with a small lung puncture. The fractures in his leg were clean and easy to set. He is sleeping in the same room with Mike Stoker; I thought they could use the company."

"That's good." He said relaxing a little and closing his eyes.

"Hank, can you take your vitals for me. We have to see where you're at."

"Ah, yeah." He tried to move to get the BP cuff and groaned in pain from the wound in his side."

Dixie's heart froze at the sounds he made. "Hank, are you alright? Talk to me!"

Hank regained control of his breathing and talked into the mic. "I'm ok…. I just moved wrong.  
Give me a minute here." Hank put down the mic and counted his pulse and respirations.  
Lastly, he took his blood pressure. "Blood pressure is 90 over 60."

"Thanks Hank. Can you check to see if the wound is bleeding again?"

"Ok," he groaned.

It didn't take much to see the blood soaking through the bottom of the bandage and Cap was starting to think the worst for himself. "Yeah…I'm sorry Dix,….but it is bleeding pretty good again."

Dixie sensed that Cap was starting to give up and decided to change tactics. "Alright, cut that bandage off and pack it with a big stack of 4x4 squares of gauze. They're in the bottom of the trauma box."

"Ok."

Dixie looked up at Bob with pleading eyes. "Go get on the phone and find out how far away Roy is from Captain Stanley's position."

"You got it." He said and hustled inside the ER doors quickly for a man his size.

Cap pulled out the scissors and cut off the bandage. He could see that the blood had soaked through and had saturated his uniform pants as well. He took a fist full of the squares and packed them against the wound, pressing down on them with his splinted left arm. He hissed in pain, his breathing more labored.

"Hank, how's it going?"

"Dixie, it's bleeding too much…. I can't get it to stop." He said in a voice tinged with resignation.

Dix could hear the pain and panic in Cap's voice and waited for Bob's answer. As if on cue, he came jogging back out.

"They are within three miles." He huffed.

"Hank, look out at the road. Do you see any lights?"

"No." He said after a quick glimpse.

"Turn the lights on in the squad. Roy and the boys are about a mile out and I want to make sure they can see you, Hank?" She said hoping that this bit of news would give some hope.

But inside squad 51…..Hank had passed out.

Roy rounded the bend and the familiar vehicles of Station 51 came into sight. Stopping on the other side of the wash out ruts, the three men jumped out scrambling over the ruts and making a mad dash for the squad and their ill-fated Captain. Roy could see Cap slumped over in the passenger seat.

"Hank,…answer me?" Dixie's voiced continued to echo inside the cab.

Roy carefully opened the door and felt Cap's neck for a pulse. "He's alive….but his pulse is really weak."

"I know why." Chet said glumly.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Look!" The young lineman motioned to the large pool of blood on Cap's side.

"Chet, grab me another one of those big pressure bandages and some rolled gauze."

"Marco, grab a backboard…. we got to get him out of here." Roy ordered.

Roy took the 4x4's off of the wound and saw how serious the wound actually was.

"Here." Chet said handing Roy the supplies.

"Chet, I'm going to lean him forward so I can reach around him. I'll need you to steady him until I'm done."

"You got it, Roy."

Roy applied the new pressure bandage and Marco returned with the backboard. In true grab and go style they slid him on the board and headed for their vehicle on the other side of the ruts.  
At the vehicle, the men could easily see the backboard wasn't going to fit on the backseat so Roy climbed in the passenger's back door.

"Ok, slide him in to me." The paramedic ordered. Roy pulled Cap into the backseat across his lap so he could keep pressure on the wound with his left hand.

Chet put a folded blanket under Cap's head and covered Cap's shivering body with another blanket.

"Marco," Roy barked. "Get us to Rampart as fast as you can!"

E!

Back at Rampart, the night nurse had just finished recording Mike and Johnny's numbers on their charts then on her way out she turned the lights down. Mike Stoker sighed seeing the third bed was still empty and wondered how Cap was doing. He'd been a firefighter long enough to know that his golden hour for rescue had long since passed. Mike feared for the worst may have happened and began thinking out loud. "No! I would have felt that. He is still with us."

Johnny stirred in his bed and slowly opened his brown eyes.

"Johnny, you awake?"

Johnny glanced around the room and groaned. "Rampart again?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?" Mike asked.

Johnny paused giving his foggy brain time to clear and the memories started coming back quickly. "Where are Roy and the guys? Where's Cap? He would never leave until I talked to him. He's funny like that. I guess it's just his way of checking up on me."

"Johnny, what's the last thing you remember?"

Johnny thought for another minute. "The chopper. I remember Roy leaning over me and taking my vitals. I saw Marco get on the chopper and Chet too and then I must have blacked out. The next memory I have is Dix waking me up in recovery. Mike, did something happen? Tell me!"

"I only know what McConnikee told me when they brought you in for surgery. He said that the chopper was struggling to stay in the air as they were hauling Captain Stanley up so he realized the situation, pulled out his HT and said and I quote 'Get my men out of here. I'm cutting my line. That's an order' and then he cut the line and fell."

"What? And they didn't land to go get him?" Johnny was stunned at what he was hearing.

The pilot refused saying that the weather conditions were getting too bad and if they didn't leave then they would crash and then he added he did not want to disobey Cap's last order."

Johnny lay staring at the ceiling. "So they just left him out there to die?" Johnny's anger began to show.

Mike quickly spoke trying to calm him back down. "No….Roy, Chet and Marco took an All-terrain brushfire vehicle back out there to find him."

"How long has it been?" Johnny asked afraid of what answer he might receive.

"About 3.5 hours." Mike said softly.

"That's a long time."

"I know, John. I know."

E!

Back on the road, Marco was concentrating on the road while the rain continued pounding the windshield of the truck and forcing him to go slower that he wanted to. Roy took a fresh set of vitals.

"Chet, set me up an IV with ringers lactate and can you set up the biophone?"

"Rampart," Chet began. "This is squad 51. We have located Captain Stanley…. please stand by for vital signs."

Dixie pounced on the radio. "Standing by 51."

Roy took over the biophone from Chet. "Dix, he's real shocky…. Blood pressure is 85 over 55, respirations are 28 and shallow… pulse is 70. He's lost over one liter of blood and is very dehydrated. His skin is pale in color… he is unconscious at this time and is shivering uncontrollably."

Dixie turned to see Dr. Brackett walking up. "Kel, it's 51…. they found our Captain and it's not looking good."

Kel looked over the notes then spoke into the mic. "51 have you been able to stop the bleeding?"

"I'm putting direct pressure on the wound with my left hand and it seems to have stopped for the moment."

"Ok 51, continue direct pressure, add a second IV ringers lactate wide open and treat him with 10ccs Irgonavine as well as 5cc MS both IV push. Keep him blanketed and send me another set of vitals every 5 minutes."

"2nd IV ringers wide open 10cc irgonivine and 5cc ms both iv push… 10-4, Rampart." Roy repeated then turned to Chet. "You have to put pressure on this wound for me while I treat him."

"I don't want to hurt him." Chet balked.

"If we don't keep pressure on it, it will kill him. Now give me your hand." Roy positioned Chet's hand over the wound and pressed down with it. "Now you need to hold this tight, okay?"

"kay."

Roy started the second IV and added the prescribed medications. "Ok Chet, I'll take over. Can  
you cover him with another blanket? We need to ease this shivering."

"Sure." Chet grabbed another blanket and covered their lanky Captain. Roy waited the 5 minutes and began to retake the vitals. Cap's blood pressure was up to 90 over 60,  
pulse was still 70 but the respirations had slowed to 20 and the shivering had slowed.

"Rampart this squad 51." Roy called.

"Go ahead 51." Dix answered.

"Update on patient, BP 90 over 60, pulse is 70, respirations are at 20 and the shivering has slowed somewhat."

"What is your ETA?" The head nurse asked.

"Marco?" Roy called knowing the lineman had heard Dixie's question.

"20 minutes." Marco answered, both hands gripping the steering wheel.

"20 minutes." Roy repeated through the biophone.

"Okay, we will be ready for you. Keep monitoring those vitals." She instructed.

"10-4."

Roy had seen men wounded this badly before while in country on his tour of duty in Vietnam  
and 90% of the time they didn't make it. Roy was determined to keep Cap in the 10% who did. In his mind he reminded himself that in the field they didn't have IV fluids available to them and instant access to a doctor like they did with Rampart. The pain meds and clotting agent that he had treated Cap with had already started to improve Cap's condition, though only slightly it was a step closer to being stable. The ride to Rampart seemed to take forever. Roy's hand was cramping in protest from the constant pressure he had been holding for over an hour. Cap's vitals remained unchanged as they arrived at the ER doors to Rampart.

Suddenly things were moving too fast even for Roy. Orderlies were moving Cap out of the seat while Roy held fast onto the wound afraid that if he even let go for a second that he would be failing his Captain. He found himself rushing down the hallway trying to keep up with his Captain being wisked into the treatment room blood soaked and exhausted. Dixie and Dr. Brackett were already in scrubs and another Doctor was with them.

Dixie moved to Roy's side. "Okay Roy, I will take over for you here." Dixie put her hand over Roy's but Roy refused to move.

"I can't."

"I'm right here Roy, you can. I will take good care of him I promise. Kel and Dr. Peters here will get this bleeding stopped and then we will take him up to surgery but you have to let go so they can work."

Roy remained silent. Dixie slowly worked his hand loose and replaced it with her own.

"See Roy, I got him. Now go take a minute to clean up and get some rest. We'll take good care of him. As soon as we are done in surgery I'll come find you, ok?"

Roy simply nodded, taking a mental picture of his battered Captain already steeling himself for the fact that he does not believe Cap will survive surgery. Roy moved out of the treatment room into the hall. He had lost all track of time and space. He subconsciously moved to the men's room to wash the blood off his hands. His Captain's blood; Hank's blood. It all came crashing down on him as he washed his hands; the realization that Cap had saved all their lives and  
with all his medical knowledge he knew that Cap's condition was critical at best and he more than likely wouldn't survive surgery, like so many he had seen in the past. _With all my training I couldn't save him,_ he thought to himself leaning against the wall. He slid down the wall to the floor quietly sobbing for the friend he was sure he was about to lose. Roy sat on the floor not caring about his blood stained appearance with his eyes closed and his mind wrapped around the mental picture he had of Cap as he left him in the ER treatment room.

A voice at Roy's side made its way into the dark space that Roy's thoughts had moved him to.  
The voice was warm and familiar yet he couldn't make out what was being said, just that the sound of it made him feel better. He looked up through tear stained eyes into the eyes of his wife. Joanne reached down to him and pulled him up off the floor and into an embrace refusing to let him go.


	16. Chapter 16

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 16

The mood in ward 51, as it was nicknamed by the nurses, was a somber one. Johnny was asleep, curtisy of his pain medication, snoring gently in his bed with his right arm draped over his eyes. Mike flipped through the latest addition of **Mechanics Illustrated**, not really reading it. Chet and Marco who were both showered and dressed in hospital scrubs were sprawled out on chairs by the window exhausted by their long couple days in the canyon and the stress of worry for their Captain.

The door opened and a freshly showered Roy appeared, his hair still damp, with Joanne holding his hand.

"Any word yet?" Mike asked the paramedic.

"No, he's still in surgery." Roy answered. Joanne pushed Roy to the empty chair in the corner and had him sit down. She then took a seat on the arm of the chair, her arm resting around Roy's shoulders careful to keep contact with him for wordless moral support.

Joanne could feel the tension in the room and decided to get them talking. She patted Roy on the shoulder and got up from her perch on the arm of the chair. Slowly she made her way to Johnny's side she reached down combing back the dark strands of hair from his forehead.

The comforting hand on his forehead stirred Johnny from his sleep. He opened his chocolate eyes and smiled his famous half grin up at his partner's wife. "Hi, Jo." He muttered groggily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"'s, okay." He managed.

Johnny's expression quickly changed to one of concern thinking that if Jo was there then Roy must have been injured. "Jo, is Roy alright? I haven't seen him since the chopper when he.."

"I'm right here, Johnny and I'm fine." Roy got up and moved to Johnny's side so he could see for himself that Roy was fine.

"Did you guys find Cap? He's okay, right?" Johnny stammered.

"We found him; he's here at Rampart." Roy assured him.

"Where? Is he gonna be alright?" The worried paramedic asked.

"He's still in surgery, Johnny." Chet answered.

"For what?" Johnny asked feeling like getting information on his Captain was like pulling teeth.

Chet exhaled before he answered. "He's got a big gash in his side, like right here." Chet motioned to the side of his stomach.

"Yeah, Roy had to hold pressure on it all the way back here from the canyon." Marco offered.

"Did you get to talk to him? Was he conscious?" Asked their engineer.

"No." Chet answered gloomily.

"Johnny, he had to start his own IV. He splinted his broken left arm and applied a pressure bandage to the wound in his side. He complained to Dix about the effects of a concussion, as well over the radio but by time we got to him he was unconscious and unresponsive." Roy replied rather methodically.

"Cap did that? I'm glad I let him practice that IV on me first."

"Huh?" Roy asked not sure he'd heard Johnny correctly.

"Dr. Early wanted me to start a second IV on my other arm but with my ribs I couldn't reach across to set the needle so I made Cap do it. Got it on the first try too!" He mumbled with a half smile.

"Talk about trial by fire paramedic training." Chet said.

"How did he look when you brought him in?" Johnny asked again.

"Johnny, it was bad. He had lost so much blood….he was in shock….we,…we had two IV lines going full bore. He was shivering….no…suffering is more like it." Roy said as his eyes stared blankly at the space between him and his partner while his mind went back to the scene of the rescue.

"Johnny, it was hard to watch. This is Cap we are talking about not some stranger we pulled out of a car. I don't know how you guys do it." Chet said getting up and walking around the room. "I need some air." Chet continued as he exited the room.

"I'll go with him." Marco followed his fellow lineman out the door.

"Tell me the rest…. I know there's more." Johnny said looking at his partner's dim blue eyes.

"I kept pressure on the wound. I had Chet switch with me for a second so I could administer the second IV and the MS and irgonivine and Chet kinda freaked. He said he didn't want to hurt Cap and I guess I was a little rough on him because I said if you don't put pressure on it the wound will kill him and I grabbed his hand and stuck it in place."

"What happened next?"

"I took care of the meds and relieved Chet from the wound."

"How bad?" Mike asked joining the conversation

"I don't know."

"How bad is it?" Johnny repeated Mike's question.

"I saw a lot of men in his condition in 'Nam and they didn't make it."

The room grew so silent that if anyone were to listen they could've heard a pin drop as Roy was left staring at the floor.

"Not Cap, too much of a fighter." Mike commented.

"He won't give up; he won't leave us." Johnny added.


	17. Chapter 17

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 17

"How long has it been?"

"4 hours and 17 minutes, Junior."

"That's a long time." Johnny mumbled to himself as much as those around him.

"Maybe they're just being careful." Roy responded. "They had a lot of work to do on him and with that big of a wound, you know he's getting a blood transfusion."

At that moment the door opened and Dixie and a very haggard 4 o'clock shadow sporting Dr. Brackett walked in.

Mike was the first to speak. "How's Captain Stanley?"

Dixie moved to Johnny's side and took a seat on the edge of the bed taking a hold of his hand.

Johnny looked at her with sad eyes. " 's bad isn't it?"

Roy was biting his lower lip. Joanne took his hand and gripped it tightly.

Dr. Brackett raked his fingers through his dark unusually unruly hair before speaking. "We've done everything we can for him."

"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny asked; his frustration showing.

"It means that we've sutured his wound; we've set his arm; we're working on rebuilding his fluid levels but he's just not responding. Joe's doing a CT scan on him right now but we don't know why he's still unresponsive. His skull and neck x-rays were negative which was good but we need him to wake up to see how he is. His blood pressure is still a little low but with all he's been through it's to be expected."

"Can we see him?" Roy said in nearly a whisper.

Dr. Brackett grimaced. "He'll be in ICU for another 24 hours… at least….. then we'll see how he does."

"Don't worry guys. I traded shifts with Alice and I'll be in ICU all night tonight; he'll be in good hands." Dixie said hoping to provide a little relief for the weary firefighters.

"You'll keep us up to date on how he's doing?" Mike asked hesitantly.

"I'll come see you guys on my breaks and I'll let you know how he's doing."

"Thanks, Dix…. that means alot to us." Roy said speaking for the group.

"You know I'll do anything for my favorite fire station. Now I want you guys to all get some rest. My break will be around 6pm and I'll see you then." Dixie combed the hair away from Johnny's eyes and smiled down at him. "It'll be okay, tiger… you'll see." She whispered.

Johnny closed his eyes as Dix comforted him and his drugs took him off to sleep. She stood up then she and Kel exited ward 51 to have their own private conversation in the hallway.

"I don't like this, Dix. If we lose this one I think we'll lose them all."

"Those men are closer then brothers. We need to get Hank through this." She agreed.

"Well I agree with you there but there really isn't much more we can do for him. We'll just have to wait until he's ready. I'm going to head down to the lockers to get a shower and then I'll be on the couch in my office if you need me."

Dix stared at him a minute and then reached up and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"For staying….I know you were supposed to go golfing with the senator today and you  
and I were supposed to have dinner at Dino's tonight."

"Well they're my favorite fire station, too." He said returning her gesture with a kiss on the cheek.

Dixie blushed. "You need a shave… now get out of here. I have a captain to look after."

"Call me if you need me."

"Okay." She replied heading toward the elevators.

Dixie arrived at ICU and met up with Alice. "Okay Alice… you can head down to the ER." Dixie advised.

"Thanks. I've been trying to find a way to meet that cute paramedic; Dwyer I think is his name."

"Good luck on the date front; he seems like a really nice guy." Dixie said through her dreamy smile.

"Here's Captain Stanley's chart. He just came down from his CT scan. I got to go." Alice said handing Dixie the chart before she left.

"Thanks." Dixie took the chart with her as she went into Hanks room to update his vitals. She recorded all of his numbers quickly and then found herself reading through the file.

Captain Henry Martin Stanley. Address 1551 South Eddington Ave. Carson, California. _How ironic is_ _that house number_? She thought to herself. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes _, I would give anything for you_ _to open those eyes, _age 38, height 6'2"weight 175 marital status single. Allergic to bee stings… prescribed an epi-pen.

As she turned to the next page she relived his trip to the ER after being electrocuted at the scene of a traffic accident. _You were a guest of Chez Rampart for 2 days that time_.

She read quickly through the notes on his current trip to Chez Rampart and then put the chart in its holder at the foot of his bed. Dixie looked back down at her charge and couldn't help but notice how much younger Hank looked as he lay there unconscious.

"Thirty-eight, huh? You look more like 30." She reached down and straightened his blankets and checked his IV sites. "Everything looks good here. Let's just change out that almost empty bag of plasma."

She grabbed a new bag of plasma and switched them over. "That's better…. now let's get you cleaned up so when you wake up your men will see that you're gonna be alright."

Dixie got Hank cleaned up and he never even stirred. She finally took a seat next to Hank finding that she had nothing left to scrutinize on her only charge for the night. "I guess I'm used to more action in the ER." She reached over and combed through Hank's dark hair much the same way as she did with Johnny. She leaned down and talked softly to him. "I know you can hear me in there and I know that  
you have been through alot but you have to keep fighting. We need you here. I know when we were talking and I told you that your men were all safe, you felt that your job was done and you could let go. That isn't true. Your men need you to pull through here. They're worried sick about you. What you did for your men was just….." Dix stopped and wiped her eyes. "I don't know how you found the courage to cut that line like that but that kind of courage doesn't quit. You rest now and heal but I expect you to come out of this, you're a fighter."

There was a knock on the door and Debra the swing nurse came in.

"Hi, Debra."

"Break time. Anything I should know?"

"Everything is up to date in his chart. Keep an eye on him Debra…. he's special.


	18. Chapter 18

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 18

Dixie checked in with ward 51 on every break and gave them the latest updates throughout the night; although there was not much to update. His vitals stayed pretty much the same and he remained unresponsive. Dr. Brackett came up from his office to examine Captain Stanley and see if there had been any improvement - which he doubted because if there had been Dixie would have phoned him or dropped by his office with an update.

"Good morning, Dix."

"Well," she began to smile. "Look at what a few hours of sleep and a shower can do!"

"Yeah and don't forget the razor… I shaved just for you!"

She cast him an alluring smile. "I'm honored."

"How's our Captain this morning?"

"Vitals remained unchanged all night and he's still unconscious." She explained not looking him in the eye.

"How is ward 51 fairing this morning?"

"Mike has physical therapy this morning. Chet, Marco and Roy are off duty with their equipment still stuck in the canyon. Johnny is sulking and won't eat; in fact, I don't think any of them have eaten much in the last few days."

"Things are going that good, huh?" Kel said sarcastically.

"You have to put him back."

"Put who back?" He asked confused.

"He needs his men around him as much as they need to see he's still alive for themselves  
and maybe they can get him to come out of it." She suggested.

"Seeing him like that may make our crew from 51 more upset and should he not make it?" He asked sincerely worried about Hank's crew.

"You said yourself there's not much more we can do for him medically so what's the harm? Should something go wrong and he took a turn for the worse they would want to be there anyway." Dixie countered.

Kel knew when he was whipped. "Okay Dix, you win! But after they get him moved you'll go home and rest? You've been here almost 3 days nonstop."

"After I get the guys all settled in then I'll go for a while…. but I'll be by to visit tonight."

"I don't want to see you here until 6 o'clock and if I catch you here any sooner I'll drive you home myself!" He argued but with a romantic grin.

"That just might be an offer I can't refuse." Dix smiled at Kel seductively then turned and walked away.

Dr. Brackett turned laughing to himself. _I just can't win with her_.

Back in Ward 51, Mike was down stairs at physical therapy for his shoulder while Chet and Marco made a cafeteria run. Roy and Joanne went out for a walk and left Johnny alone to nap.  
Dixie entered the room first and turned down the covers while two orderlies quietly brought Cap in and got him settled in his bed. Dixie got his IV's hung on the stand and hooked up the oxygen to Cap's nasal cannula and then hooked him to the cardiac monitor.

With all the activity in the room Johnny awoke from his nap. At first he thought it was Mike coming back from therapy but then he realized that this new person was in the third bed. He recognized Cap even with the bruise on his face and the oxygen; he could tell it was definitely him. His left forearm was in a cast and Dixie carefully propped it up on two pillows but Johnny could tell something wasn't quite right with Cap. He wasn't moving or talking or anything. Was he still unresponsive? Dixie continued her work on Cap checking the wound site for infection and then redressing it. Johnny continued to watch her silently not wanting to disturb her work. Dix recorded all of Cap's vital signs onto his chart and then checked his eyes.

She leaned down and whispered something to Cap but Johnny could not hear what was said.  
She then began to comb the hair out of his eyes with her hand hoping that the sensation would stir him back to consciousness. Johnny grinned to himself knowing how it felt when Dix would do that to him and thought how lucky they were to have Dix looking out for them.

"Hey Dix, how's he doin'?" Johnny whispered.

Dixie, startled that John was awake, turned and looked at the young paramedic. "As good as can be expected." She said somberly as she continued to fuss over Cap for another minute and then moved to Johnny's side.

Johnny tried to lighten the mood. "Are you cheatin' on me with Cap'n Stanley? I thought I was your favorite fireman."

Dixie just laughed. "No, you're my favorite Paramedic and he is my favorite Captain."

"Fair enough, but seriously, Dix I just want to say thanks for me and the guys. You always look out for us and try to make us comfortable even when we aren't the best of patients. You put us in a room together like this so we can be together."

"I did that for me." She grinned. "This way I get maximum visit times on my breaks and not to change the subject but I'm going to need you guys help here. We need to get Hank to start waking up. You guys need to start talking to him; holding his hand….. anything you can think of to bring him back to us. Kel wanted to keep him in ICU because his numbers are a little low still but I convinced him that the bond you guys share will pull him out of this faster than some no name nurse reading a book at a desk."

"Don't worry, Dix. We look after our own; we're a family and he will not be left alone."

Roy and Joanne were the first to return after Cap's arrival to Ward 51. Roy quickly looked at his chart while Joanne moved to his side. She picked up his right hand and held it in hers. In her mind she thought about how this man had put himself in harm's way to protect her husband and his crewmates and can't help but feel a little misty eyed at what that meant to her. These men were like brothers to her and she felt deeply for all of them and what they had been through. She had sent Chris and Jenny to stay with her parents because she knew that she would be needed here with them and with Cap still unresponsive this could take a while_. At least he's in here with us where we can be with him;_ she thought out loud.

"What honey?" Roy asked thinking she was talking to him.

"I was just thinking he must be doing better if they're letting him be here with us."

"Actually his condition is unchanged. I think him being in here has something more to do with a head nurse that we all know."

"Right on the money, pally. Dix convinced Dr. Brackett to put him in here with his family to try to stimulate him into consciousness. I told her he was in good hands with us and we wouldn't leave him alone."

"You're right there, Junior."

"How're his numbers?" Johnny asked his partner.

"Blood pressure is still pretty low at 100 over 70 but I'd think that after the amount of blood he lost it'll take some time to get him back to normal. His temperature is slightly elevated at 100.2 degrees but that really isn't high enough to think he has a major infection. It's probably more trauma related." He said glancing through the chart.

Joanne listened to her husband and Johnny discussing Cap's condition. Still holding his hand she reached over and straightened his blankets and combed his hair back from his forehead much the way Dix had done earlier. "Don't worry, Hank. You're back with us now and we'll take good care of you; we need you to be with us."

Roy couldn't help but smile watching his wife looking after Cap like that. He knew that she cared deeply for his crewmates and was happy to share her attention with Cap while he recovered from this horrible incident.

Chet and Marco came through the door with some bags of food for them to share for lunch.

"Cap, he's here!" Chet cheered.

"This is great!" Marco echoed the sentiment of his fellow lineman.

"Chet, did you get everything on my list?"

"It's all right here, Joanne." Chet handed her a bag and two cups in a cup holder.

"Thanks, Chet."

Joanne took the bag and one of the cups marked Vanilla and walked to Johnny's side. "You need to eat, here's your favorite burger with all the fixings, fries extra crispy and a Vanilla milkshake. I expect you to eat at least half of this." She grinned at her husband's young partner.

"I don't know, Jo. I haven't felt much like eating, maybe Roy would like it instead."

"Don't look at me partner. She took me to the coffee shop and made me eat pancakes and bacon for breakfast a little while ago and honestly I do feel a little better."

Johnny folded under the peer pressure and opened the burger and took a bite. He was surprised to find that he was hungry after all and finished the burger and the shake but just picked at the fries.

"Johnny, you did great with lunch." Joanne said looking over him like a mother hen.

"I guess I was a little hungry after all."

The door to Ward 51 opened up and a very sore Mike Stoker was wheeled in.

"Hey Mike, you're back." Chet said in an extra cheerful voice.

"Yes, Chet…" Mike stopped mid-sentence as he caught a glimpse of Cap for the first time.

Jo saw what was happening and quickly intervened. She angled her head towards the orderly who brought Mike back. "We'll get him back in bed. You can go; he just needs a few minutes."  
Jo took charge of Mike's wheelchair and drove him over to Cap's side.

"Can I have a few minutes with him?"

"You take all the time you want." Joanne said in an understanding voice. "I have your lunch here for you when you're ready."

"Thanks."

"Listen, I think you all need a little guy time so I'm going to go get a nap at home and I'll cook you guys some dinner."

"Thanks Jo….. for everything." Johnny said looking at Jo through his shaggy bangs.

"I'll see you guys later." She said.

"Honey." Roy began. "I'll walk you to the car."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ok, here's the last chapter. I want to thank all the readers for sticking with the story. I apologize for the mistakes with drugs in the drug box and of course for not warning about Cap being out of canon. Several nice reviewers have asked if I am leaving the site and I don't know what to say here. I think I panicked when the reviews about Cap being out of canon got so intense but after a pm with Enterfleur I at least understand why the anger but it was not meant to make him free to date which was revealed later but rather because I never intended for anyone else to read this story so making him single just got me out of creating a family. Sorry that I upset so many people with that. It certainly wasn't my intent.

Stranded In Bear Canyon

Chapter 19

The activities for the remainder of the day consisted of alternate pacing courtesy of Chet and Marco, lip biting and magazine flipping of Roy DeSoto, the quiet snoring of one well medicated Johnny Gage and the hopeful stare of Mike Stoker taking in every breath sound of his Captain searching for some kind of change to show signs of him waking up. Mike had stayed in the chair next to Cap since his return from physical. Roy was able to get him to eat a little of the sandwich that Joanne had left for him as well as his favorite chocolate shake which he saw as an improvement considering he had not seen Mike consume anything since they had returned from the Canyon.

The duty nurse come in and moved to Johnny's side carefully recording his vitals trying not to disturb his much needed rest. Johnny continued to rest undisturbed by her with his right arm thrown over his eyes.

She then moved to Cap's bunk and Roy could see how tired Mike looked and intervened. "Hey Mike, let me help you back to bed. The nurse is going to need to have a look at you after she finishes with Cap and she needs the room to check Cap's wound dressings.

"Okay." Mike said feeling much more sore from therapy than he was admitting. Mike's eyes gave him away as Roy got close enough to help him up and Roy picked it up immediately.

Roy tried not to aggravate his engineer. "A little sore from therapy, huh? I remember when I hurt my shoulder last year…. I was sore for weeks."

Mike only nodded; afraid his voice would crack and betray him further in front of the guys.  
The nurse very wisely was following the conversation and when it became Mike's turn for evaluation she checked his chart for pain meds and quickly administered his next dose for him.  
Satisfied her charges were all in good order the nurse left the men of 51 alone.

As promised Joanne Desoto returned at 5pm with a reinforcement; one Dixie McCall, pushing a cart with several pieces of tupperware and a large pan covered in foil. As they cleared the doorway into ward 51 the delicious smells of homemade tomato sauce (Stoker' recipe) as well as garlic bread tempted the men's appetites. There was also caesar salad and fresh apple pie from Dixie's grandmother's cook book to complete the meal. Even stoic Stoker couldn't resist eating a portion of the lasagna with some salad.

Dr. Brackett showed up just in time to get handed a plate of lasagna while under the guise of checking on his patients.

"Just in time, Kel." Dixie said with a smile.

"There was a rumor of homemade food being smuggled in and I was sent to investigate." He said taking a bite and savoring it. "This is definitely homemade. I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you in." he teased.

"Come, Kel." Dixie said. "These guys gotta eat."

"Okay, I'll let you buy my silence with a piece of that pie over there."

The whole room erupted with laughter and for the first time since they were all returned together things were beginning to feel normal.

Around 7pm the dinner festivities broke up and Joanne convinced Marco, Chet and Roy to go home for the night and get some much needed rest themselves. There was comfort for them in knowing that Mike and Johnny were with Cap if he woke up and he would not be alone. Kel as threatened took Dixie home for the night.

After dropping off Chet and Marco, Joanne finally pulled into their driveway. Roy was so exhausted he had nodded off in the car after Chet's apartment. Turning off the car, Joanne almost felt bad disturbing her husband's slumber but she was happy to finally have him home for a little while all to herself.

"Roy…Roy honey, were home."

"Huh?"

Joanne reached over and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Come on honey… let's get you a nice warm shower and into bed. For once, it's my turn to take care of you."

Roy was still groggy from his car nap and took Joanne's offered hand and followed her inside the house. _How was I so lucky to find this woman?_ He thought to himself.

Back in ward 51, all was quiet.

A full stomach was a great tranquilizer and for the first time in days Johnny and Mike had eaten a full meal. Suddenly Johnny heard something and he stirred awake; looking around the room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He glanced at Mike and Cap and both seemed quiet and comfortable. He closed his eyes again and after a few minutes he heard it again. His eyes sprung open as this time he thought he knew the source of the sound. He grabbed the walker the nurse left for him so he could use the bathroom on his own and carefully made his way to Cap's bed.

"Help." Cap groaned in barely a whisper.

Johnny could hardly contain his excitement. "Cap….. Cap it's Johnny, can you hear me?"

At first Cap didn't answer but then he slowly opened his hazel eyes and made eye contact with his junior paramedic.

Mike heard Johnny and woke up quickly realizing what's going on and hurriedly joined Johnny at Cap's side.

"It's okay, Cap." Johnny began. "You're at Rampart. You're gonna be just fine." He instantly slipped into paramedic mode and started to question Cap to assess his condition. How do you feel?"

"Cap, it's good to see you awake!" Mike offered.

"Are you in pain?" Johnny continued his assessment.

"Stiff," Cap closed his eyes and did a mental inventory of his body. "Side hurts…left arm."

"I'll get the nurse in here to get you some pain medication for that." Johnny explained hitting the call button and about a minute later Dr. Early appeared.

"Well, what do we have here? You sir, have had half this hospital and all of the LA fire department worried sick." Joe said with a smile.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay….. they'll just be glad to know you're back with us."

"Cap says his side and arm are hurting." John piped up.

"I can help you with that in just a minute." Dr. Early quipped.

"Thirsty." Hank croaked out.

Mike grabbed a cup of ice water with a straw and held it to Cap's lips. Hank gratefully drank a few sips and began to cough. He managed to take a breath of air then took another sip and nodded to Mike.

"Thanks, Mike."

Dr. Early took Cap's vitals and started with the neuro checks. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Hank thought a moment. "Talking to Dixie McCall on the radio."

"Can you wiggle your toes?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Can you move your fingers? Easy on the left hand…. you've got a fracture there."

"Yeah."

"Hank, you're doing great. I'll have Sue get you some meperidine for the pain and let you guys get some rest."

"Thanks, Doc."

Epilogue

It had been just about 2 months since the A shift had their run of bad luck in Bear Canyon and one by one crew members returned to their regular shift. The last of them was scheduled to return today.

Captain Hank Stanley was as giddy as a kid on Christmas Eve; eager to return to the station he loved and the crew he couldn't be more proud of. He parked his car in the lot behind the station and with a spring in his step strode through the open bay door taking it all in. Admiring the shine on both vehicles, Hank walked up and put his hand on the chrome mirror that had served as his North star that last night in the Canyon.

"Michael, I'll never tease you about polishing her too much again." He smiled to himself.  
Cap then walked into his office and met up with Captain Hookraider."

"Good to see you, Hank. Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah," Han said. "I've really missed it."

"Well your men have missed you. If you're sure you're ok I'm going to head out. Have a safe shift."

"Thanks." Hank said as he shook Captain Hookraider's hand.

Hookraider left and Cap heard the voices of his crew in the locker room. Suddenly there was the screech of tires out back. Cap didn't even have to look to know that Johnny was 5 minutes late.

Johnny rushed into the locker room to dress for his shift. Cap moved across the apparatus bay and leaned into the locker room door. A chorus of 'welcome back, Cap' could be heard for miles as his crew greeted him for the first time.

Johnny opened his locker and was soaked by a water bomb.

"Roll Call in 5….. Chet get a mop!" Cap laughed to himself as he walked back to his office.

Everything was just the way Cap had left it!


End file.
